


Varma

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Series: My Human and I [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - werecats, Kitty!Eunhae, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began as a chore. It transitioned into friendship. It ended in a way no one expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varma

**Author's Note:**

> It's been months since we last updated, but we finally got the chance to write how Donghae and Hyukjae came to meet that we alluded to in the previous fic. 
> 
> It's long because this pretty much explains the werecat world, but we hope you all enjoy it (despite the lack of Kyuhyun. Don't worry, the next fic will have him back ^-^)

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Do not worry. Everything will be okay.”_

 

It was a promise he made, and one he intended to keep.

 

As he slid under the lowering gates of the facility, Kangin glanced down into his coat, checking on the kitten asleep within. He held back a sigh of relief, knowing that the danger was far from over, and was quick to be up on his feet again.

 

Sirens blared, alerting the facility of the escape - lights of red and blue illuminating the dark night, piercing through the silence of the forest they were hidden in. Orders were barked out, the rampage of feet and howls echoed behind him. Around him, several of the gates were beginning to close in response to the emergency alarm, alerting everyone within the vicinity of a daring escape.

 

He cared for none of that, keeping a protective hold of the kitten tucked into his jacket as he sprinted to a weak point he knew would be delayed within the facility’s emergency lock down system.

 

His ears twitched at the sound of snarls, heavy thudding against the concrete floor as it continued to rampage on.

 

Gritting his teeth, Kangin sprinted towards the fences, hearing gunshot firing behind him. The first one skimmed his shoulder, a flesh wound, but it was enough for him as it accidentally destroyed the keypad connected to the gate, rendering it useless. As it halted in its movements of closing, Kangin used the chance to duck through it, using the force in his leg to kick it close - a clanging sound echoing in the distance from the force. More shots were fired, but Kangin ran off into the surrounding forest, using its natural scent to mask his.

 

As he took cover behind a few trees, Kangin breathed heavily from the exertion as he checked on the kitten again. The rise and fall motion of its tiny breathing assured him of its safety, though from the scents trailing around him, he knew it wouldn’t last for long.

 

“Just a bit longer, little guy,” he promised the kitten quietly, already bracing himself for another sprint.

 

“We know you’re here somewhere, Kangin!” a voice called out, deep in bass that it caused the trees around them to sway from the power in his voice. “Just hand over the kitten, and we can overlook all of this!”

 

Kangin held back a snort, using his keen sense of hearing to track the male’s movements. From the scent that wafted into his nose, he could faintly detect a few werecats in the trees, just waiting to spring down on him. After making sure the kitten was secure in the warmth of his jacket, Kangin rolled his shoulders back as he braced himself for another sprint.

 

A growl echoed through the forest, causing the birds to fly from the safety of their nests into the dark sky. “Do not do this, Kangin. The kitten isn’t worth losing your life over!”

 

“It isn’t, but I’m going to save this kitten, anyway,” Kangin mumbled to himself, gazing down at his fingertips where blood had caked onto his skin from his earlier attempts of bandaging the kitten’s injuries caused by the experimentations done on him. It made his blood boil with rage, his instincts as an elder werecat kicking in to protect the young ones, especially this one that had suffered so much from the hands of those damn scientists. “Hang on, little one.”

 

“Kangin!”

 

Paying no heed to the words of warning shouted at him, he made another sprint, causing the werecats to chase after him. They were faster in their feline form, but Kangin was cunning in a way they failed in comparison. He had planned his escape carefully, tracking the weather patterns with such precision that it would prove to be useful in the run. And he was right as darkening clouds gathered, lightning dancing across as hard and chilling rain stormed down from the sky.

 

It didn’t take long for the smell of the rain to mask his scent from his pursuers, faintly hearing the frustrated screaming coming from his former colleague.

 

He didn’t care - he just needed to get this kitten out safely.

 

 

 

 

Morning light broke over through the horizon, signalling the start of a new day.

 

Kangin trudged down the muddy path to where he had agreed to meet the others, the kitten safely curled up in his arms. As he reached the point, a woman stepped forward, her smile warm and welcoming.

 

“Do not worry. He is in safe hands now.”

 

Carefully handing over the still sedated kitten, Kangin feels the loss as he watches her carefully hold the delicate werecat close, mindful of the injuries.

 

“Leeteuk knows how to contact me if anything happens,” Kangin supplies, watching the werecats she had brought with her for protection.

 

She nods, looking up from the kitten. “He will be fine. You did an honourable thing, Kangin.”

 

“Shame it came just a little too late,” he sighs, eyeing the blood matted fur. “Return safe.”

 

She bows a little, and Kangin turns and leaves, disappearing back the way he came.

 

As he picks up speed, his sheds his security guard uniform, his skin becoming bare to the morning gaze.

 

As he shifts into his feline form, Kangin’s mind closes off.

 

He has to survive now that he’s managed to save another.

 

Yesterday, he was a guard, a werecat with a place in the world.

 

Now, he’s on the run.

 

He’s a stray now.

 

 

 

 

The concerned and excited murmurs bring Hyukjae out of his room.

 

Seeing his other teenager feline pack members gathering on the landing, looking down at the bottom floor, Hyukjae joins them, his scrawny form allowing him to slip close.

 

“What’s going on?” he asks his fellow pack brother, Sungmin.

 

Sungmin makes room for him. “Vic came back with another rescuee,” he whispers as they both ignore some of the grumbles due to Hyukjae pushing in.

 

Hyukjae looks down, sees their pack leader talking to the female werecat, and spies the kitten in her arms.

 

Hyukjae swallows. “Is that blood?”

 

“Looks so,” Sungmin whispers. “I can’t really smell the kitten well from here to tell.”

 

Victoria looks up, and all six of them freeze as the older female rolls her eyes at catching them.

 

"Have you managed to get him to shift back?" They heard the pack leader ask, obviously concerned as he scanned the kitten for injuries.

 

"No. He's been unconscious the entire time, but Junsu said he'd need stitches. The injury is too deep."

 

"We need to get him to shift."

 

Hyukjae's eyes focused on the bloodied kitten, horrified to see blood dripping from its leg and onto the ground. "What the hell happened to it?"

 

"Who knows," he heard Sungmin whisper sadly. "Rumour has it that the kitten had it worse than the others."

 

Hyukjae watched as the two downstairs tried to get the kitten to shift back, only to hear a pained yowl. He felt his heart lurch in sympathy for the kitten as Leeteuk frantically tried to calm it, seeing its piercing blue eyes scanning around the room.

 

"It's okay. You're safe."

 

The kitten shook its head and scrambled out of Victoria's arms, whimpering when it only damaged and opened its injuries, blood pooling out.

 

"Vic, get Junsu!" Leeteuk ordered, and the teenaged felines could only watch as they hurry to help the kitten from bleeding out.

 

Hyukjae could do nothing but watch, seeing the kitten's eyes flutter close as it fell unconscious.

 

 

 

 

The stench of the other werecats and an unfamiliar place was causing an instinct - one he is yet still getting used to - to scream and demand for him to run, to escape before he can be hurt again.

 

But the pain...the pain was so bad, that he could barely keep his eyes open as he keeps dipping in and out of consciousness, getting blips of reality before darkness claimed him again.

 

Sensing another round of barely lucid consciousness, Donghae tries to pry his eyes open, his little claws digging into whatever it was he was lying on.

 

It took him a few seconds to realise why the pain wasn’t hitting him, knocking him sick like it did before.

 

Actually, his lower half feels strangely numb, as if nothing is there.

 

Heart lurching with fear that these new strangers have possibly done the worst, Donghae forces his head up to see if he has his hind legs still.

 

Donghae flops down a second later, but at least relief is flooding through him at seeing his legs still there.

 

“You need to shift.”

 

Donghae freezes at the stranger’s voice. He keeps his eyes shut, but his body is tensing as he feels the other werecat’s presence come closer to where he is lying.

 

“We need to see the true extent of the damage,” the male’s voice coaxes softly. “You can shift back afterwards if you feel safer in your domestic form.”

 

Donghae is still getting used to the fact he is no longer human, never mind the fact he has three forms to shift into.

 

His heart seizes up at the thought, and Donghae clenches his eyes tighter as he feels a wave of grief roll through him at the memory of his brother.

 

He hears the werecat sigh. “I know you are wary, but we do not mean you any harm, Donghae.”

 

Donghae jerks at the mention of his name, heart thumping wildly.

 

“Please shift back to your human form, we only want to examine your leg. Nothing more.”

 

Donghae swallows, the memory of how his leg became the way it was beginning to play in his mind.

 

"It's okay," the voice soothed, a calm lull to get him to do as he was suggested. "Please shift."

 

Blinking blearily, Donghae tried to fight against the initial resistance that came with him shifting. It was an odd feeling — one he was sure he would never get used to. But it only happened in a span of few seconds, gasping loudly at the pain.

 

"Easy, easy."

 

Panting softly, he looked up to see an older male, and Donghae's senses told him that the other was a werecat as well.

 

But what kind was the true question.

 

"I’m Leeteuk," the werecat introduced himself. "And you are in safe hands, so do not worry. We only need to inspect the damage."

 

A part of him wanted to curl up, to run, and his paranoia caused him to jump upon feeling a hand against his thigh.

 

"It's okay. It's just our medic. He simply wanted to inspect the damage," Leeteuk told him, and Donghae kept his gaze on the man's face. There was something oddly calming about him, but he didn't want to think on it too much.

 

He learned the hard way that the quiet and peaceful ones were often the most damage.

 

"It's bad, Leeteuk," the other one, Junsu, said.

 

"Scale from one to ten?"

 

Junsu let out a soft snort. "Just about between six and seven. He won't die, unless it's from blood loss, so he'll definitely survive. The pain is sure to hurt him though as we heal him."

 

"Can you find out what they did?"

 

"I can, but we'll need to numb him even further to prevent him from feeling the pain."

 

Leeteuk looked down at Donghae. "Can you trust us, Donghae? At least long enough to help close your wounds?"

 

Donghae hesitated, quickly shaking his head as fear struck him like lightning, making him panic as his breathing quickly became laboured.

 

“Okay, we’re going to take nice long deep breaths,” Leeteuk soothes, voice slowing. “Just like I need to do after I’ve climbed the stairs because, boy, are those stairs steep and with my knees? I need a breather the second I hit the landing. It’s even worse when I have to run, you know, keep the old ticker in shape, that by the time I’ve ran a few meters, I’m already gasping for air.”

 

Donghae stares at the male as his rambling finishes, his lungs no longer feeling tight.

 

Leeteuk smiles, noticing his change of breathing. “Good. Well done, Donghae.”

 

Donghae swallows, the metallic taste in his mouth brought on by the sudden panic fading as he calms down, panic attack subsiding.

 

“At most you’ll only need some deep stitches, right, Junsu?” Leeteuk looks down at the werecat that is out of Donghae’s line of vision, and the werecat must’ve nod because Leeteuk gives Donghae a reassuring smile. “You won’t feel it at all if we apply more numbing cream to the area since we don’t want to the risk of counteracting with the sedative Kangin gave you to sneak you out.”

 

Donghae almost speaks, but bites his tongue to prevent himself, having learned to keep his mouth shut.

 

Leeteuk doesn’t miss it though, but he doesn’t comment about it. “I know you have a lot of questions, a lot of reasons to distrust me, but first we really need to stem the bleeding, Donghae. Can you allow us to help you?”

 

Donghae doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to fall for another test and to get beaten as a result of trusting.

 

But as he glances down at his leg, sees the flowing blood trailing down his pale thigh that is red and irritated, Donghae knows that his body is too weak at the moment to heal it on its own.

 

So, as he shuts his eyes to block it out, he nods.

 

He jerks at the barely pressure of Junsu’s touch, and Leeteuk makes comforting sounds so unfamiliar to Donghae’s ears, that he wonders if this is another aspect of werecats he will have to learn.

 

“I’m starting,” Junsu notifies them, and Donghae fists the white tissue paper he’s lying on top of.

 

He blocks it all out, tries to find that place he had developed to escape his reality, and he only returns when Leeteuk murmurs it’s okay for him to shift back to his domestic form.

 

He doesn’t feel the tug of his stitches as he shifts back to his feline form.

 

As he curls himself into a ball of protection, he hears Junsu murmur that the stitches should be fine in this form since of the way he did them.

 

He heard Leeteuk soothing him, and he used that voice to pull himself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

"He's what?"

 

Hyukjae stared at the tiny kitten in Yesung's arms, recognizing it as the one Victoria had brought in the other day.

 

Yesung sighed. "I've been charged with taking care of him, so he'll be rooming with us."

 

"I thought he had to stay in the ward?" Hyukjae voiced out, confusion evident as he continued to gaze at the kitten.

 

"Yes, but he needs a place to rest, so I offered," the older werecat told him. "It'll only be temporary since he just wants to stay in his domestic form right now."

 

Hyukjae let out a huff, arms crossing. "Great. So that means you won't be accompanying me to get supplies today?"

 

The older rolled his eyes, gazing down at the kitten as it finally pried its eyes open. "Morning, Donghae."

 

The kitten jolted, and Hyukjae could tell he was scared from the way he cowered in Yesung's arms.

 

"It's okay," the male soothed. "This is Hyukjae. He'll be our roommate."

 

Donghae simply whimpered, curling up more into Yesung's arms as if trying to hide himself from Hyukjae's eyes.

 

"Is there anything special you need?"

 

"No," Yesung murmured as he kept calming the kitten.

 

Hyukjae breathed out. "So, Donghae, huh?" He acknowledged the kitten, seeing him stiffen. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

 

"Trust is earned, Hyukjae. He's been traumatized, so he won't relax any time soon."

 

“Well in this house he’ll learn quick to, won’t he.” Hyukjae says as he grabs for his mp3 player. “Have fun kittensitting.”

 

Ignoring Yesung’s comment about ‘tact’, Hyukjae resigns himself to the trek to the store on his own.

 

He ends up bumping into Sungmin just as he’s about to leave, and he pops out his earphone so he can hear him. “Have you got any crack about the new lad, then?”

 

Sungmin gives him a look. “Shouldn’t you know? Considering Yesung is looking after him.”

 

Hyukjae scoffs at that. “Yesung can barely look after himself sometimes. I give it a few days before he dumps the kitten onto someone else.”

 

Sungmin nudges him through the front door. “All I’ve heard is that he’s around our age. Leeteuk reckons maybe yours.”

 

Hyukjae slows. “So...he’s been turned?”

 

Sungmin shrugs. “I’m assuming so, considering his age and his current domestic form, I bet he hasn’t been turned long.”

 

Hyukjae chews his lip as he thinks. “We’ve had a few in the past, but….I don’t recall them being this bad.”

 

“We don’t know what they did,” Sungmin reminds him. “We don’t know anything about him yet, just the basics. His name is Donghae, possibly sixteen, and he’s a kitten who is so scared of the species he was turned into, he refuses to leave his domestic form.”

 

As Sungmin claps him on the shoulder, leaving him as he heads for the gardens where some of the boys are tending to their home-grown vegetables, Hyukjae pops his earphone back in and drifts off to his music as he walks towards the small town they live on the outskirts of for their weekly shopping run.

 

Thoughts of the kitten soon leave his mind.

 

 

 

 

“You need to eat.”

 

Everyone tries to not look at the far end off the table where Yesung is attempting to feed the kitten.

 

“C’mon, eat~” coaxes Yesung, and Hyukjae notices Sungmin rolling his eyes from across the table.

 

As Leeteuk talks to someone on the phone, his own plate of food ignored, Hyukjae glances around at the table, noting that a few of the older lads weren’t present, no doubt out somewhere playing.

 

He hears a small distressed sound and finally looks to see what the hell Yesung is doing to the poor kitten.

 

“Yesung, maybe you shouldn’t feed him around us?” he suggests, giving the older male a look. “You know, considering he’s cowering, he’s probably terrified at being near five unknown werecats.”

 

Yesung puts the small plate of mushed up food down. “Right.”

 

Hyukjae rolls his eyes, and inhales his noodles loudly as Yesung’s chair moves.

 

He catches the male leaving with the plate of mushy food, and hears a soft snigger from Sungmin.

 

“What?” he asks, voice muffled due to the mouthful of noodles.

 

Sungmin smirks. “Nothing.”

 

"That look doesn't mean 'nothing'," Hyukjae sniped, frowning. "What?"

 

The older chuckled and shook his head. "You better watch out, Hyukjae. Before you know it, you'll end up being the one to watch the kitten."

 

"I will not."

 

Sungmin smirked. "Wanna bet?"

 

 

 

 

Donghae pawed at the pillow underneath him with disinterest. He had secluded himself in the room he was designated to, not at all interested in what was happening.

 

His ears twitched at hearing the door open, looking up curiously to see Leeteuk and Junsu enter; however, his eyes landed on the male that entered with them, briefly remembering that it was Yesung's roommate.

 

"Hello, Donghae," Leeteuk greeted with a warm smile. "How are you feeling?"

 

Answering with a small meow, Donghae curled up as Junsu stepped close to him.

 

"You're healing nicely," the medic told him with a warm tone. "Soon enough, we will take the stitches out. But can you shift so I can examine you?"

 

Stilling, Donghae's eyes shifted over from Junsu to Hyukjae, shaking his head as he burrowed himself under the blankets Yesung surrounded him with.

 

It didn't take long for Leeteuk to figure out the problem as he glanced at Hyukjae. "It's okay, Donghae. Hyukjae will be helping you today because Yesung had to go for a run."

 

Donghae shook his head frantically again, pawing at the pillow as he tried to shuffle backwards into his burrow.

 

However, he stopped when he felt Junsu gently run his fingers against the length of his spine, the act calming him immediately. "Hyukjae is a good friend," Junsu whispered to him. "He will not tell anyone anything. You don't have to trust him, but allow him to help you at least a little because I'll need his help in examining you. Just for a few minutes, okay?"

 

Hesitation was often Donghae's enemy, but he finally nodded as he forced himself to shift back into his human form, quickly covering himself once he had fully shifted.

 

"Oh my god," he heard Hyukjae breathe out, causing him to shrink back.

 

“Hyuk,” Junsu chastised softly as he gently coaxed Donghae to allow him to see the stitches.

 

Donghae shook his head, feeling too insecure and much too self-conscious with Hyukjae in the room, feeling his fear spike up again.

 

The pack leader was quick to pick up on it, causing him to gently coax Hyukjae to stand out of the room in the meantime.

 

“But it’s my room!” Donghae heard Hyukjae yell in complaint, the noise causing him to shrink back in fear of perhaps angering his caretaker’s roommate.

 

A soft stroke through the hair had him looking at Leeteuk, the older man giving him a comforting smile. “It’s okay, Donghae. Hyukjae really isn’t a terrible person. He’s just a little confused about what’s going on, but don’t worry. He really does want to help you.”

 

Donghae shook his head again, but obediently pulled the blankets apart in order to allow Junsu to look at his leg. He bit his lip, gnawing it in worry as he kept his eyes on Leeteuk, finding the action to be calming.

 

“It’s okay now. I’m done.”

 

Almost immediately, Donghae shifted himself back into his domestic form, allowing Junsu to gently get him into a more comfortable position again. As he burrowed himself in the bed of blankets, he blinked slowly as Leeteuk and Junsu quietly and slowly moved out of the room in order not to startle him and perhaps cause another panic attack. He kept his eyes on them until they disappeared through the door, the sliver of light coming from the hallway fading away into the darkness.

 

Whimpering softly, Donghae curled up even further, simply willing himself to sleep.

 

 

 

Sungmin nearly fell back at what Hyukjae told him, his eyes wide. “What? You saw him in his human form?”

 

The younger nodded as he helped the older steady the stack of dishes in his hands. “Yeah, but he didn’t let me see much. What I was able to see, though, was that he’s definitely malnourished. He’s way too skinny, even for a human our age.”

 

Sungmin carefully puts the plates on the counter, expression concerned. “I don’t think Yesung has even been successful in getting him to eat too.”

 

Hyukjae freezes at that, the knife he had been putting in the drawer dropping instead. “He-You have got to be kidding.”

 

Sungmin shakes his head, a sigh leaving him. “Yesung managed to wet the kitten’s lips with the food by forcing it, but the kitten obviously panicked at the attempt to force feed it.”

 

“He’s been here a full twenty-four hours, and judging by the look of him, the last meal he probably had was too long ago,” Hyukjae mumbles, putting the rest of the chopsticks and spoons away in the drawer too.

 

“Hey guys,” Yesung’s tired voice comes, and both he and Sungmin watch as the male gets some of the warm rice still left in the rice cooker and begins to mush the tiny amount he places on the small plate Sungmin offers him.

 

“For the kitten?” Sungmin asks.

 

Yesung nods. “I’m thinking maybe just the basics may help.”

 

Hyukjae eyes the mush. “Why don’t you try liquids instead?”

 

Sungmin pauses putting the plates away as Yesung looks over at him. “Liquids?” Yesung repeats.

 

Hyukjae ignores the look that is currently on Sungmin’s face as he heads for the fridge. “You’re still thinking of him as a human,” Hyukjae half lies, not wanting to reveal just how bad Donghae was. “Think about how actual kittens eat,”

 

“Milk?” both Yesung and Sungmin state in shock as Hyukjae pours some into a bowl.

 

“Warm it up a little so that it has a slight appealing scent, and he should drink it,” Hyukjae explains, putting the milk back and allowing Yesung to do the rest.

 

Once Yesung carefully leaves with the warm bowl of liquid, Sungmin slips to his side as Hyukjae finishes cleaning the table.

 

“I almost expected you to heat it up for him,” Sungmin teases, and Hyukjae butts his hips for him to get away.

 

“I would actually like to sleep tonight without the background music of a stupid kitten’s hunger,” Hyukjae excuses, chin raised.

 

Sungmin hums. “Right.”

 

Hyukjae flings the dish cloth at him, taking pleasure in the disgusted sound the older male makes. “Don’t get things twisted, old man,” he says, smirking as Sungmin flings the dish cloth back at him.

 

Laughing, Sungmin gazed at him, amusement dancing in his eyes. “I’m just saying,” he sang, dancing out of the kitchen before Hyukjae decided to hit him again.

 

 

 

 

Donghae lazily swayed his tail as he watched Junsu take out the stitches. It had healed nicely, the medic told him, at least enough for his own body to start the healing process on its own. He tested his leg, almost pleased by the result, but Junsu had advised him to intake more food.

 

“You’re malnourished, Donghae,” Junsu told him as he glanced at the plate of milk Yesung had given him earlier. “Liquids help right now since you need to take it easy and back into the swing of eating again before you intake solids.”

 

Ears folding back, the kitten let out a distressed mewl.

 

“Don’t worry. Yesung knows better now, but he will make sure that you eat properly. Once you’ve eaten a healthy amount of food again, we’ll start physical therapy.”

 

“Physical therapy?” Victoria echoed as she stepped into the room, watching apologetically as Donghae jolted terribly at her sudden appearance, nearly sending him into a fit before Junsu worked on calming him down. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle him.”

 

Junsu sighed and shook his head. “What is it, Vic?”

 

“There’s a phone call for Donghae.”

 

The kitten grew still at the news, almost dreading the worst. He scrambled backwards, almost threatening to fall over among the piles of pillows he was resting on if not for Junsu catching him in time.

 

“It’s Kangin,” Victoria finished after watching Junsu make sure Donghae didn’t get into another panic attack. “He wanted to check up on you.”

 

Donghae meowed loudly, pawing at Junsu’s shoulders in an attempt to hurry to talk to Kangin, the medic grumbling as he stood up with the kitten safely secured in his arms.

 

“Lead the way,” Junsu told Victoria, who smiled slightly before nodding. As she led them out of the room and into Leeteuk’s office, Donghae nearly cowered at seeing the curious looks the others were giving him, hiding his face against Junsu’s shirt while the medic whispered to him assuring words that the others wouldn’t do anything to him.

 

“Junsu? Vic? Where are you guys going?”

 

The two mentioned stopped, peering over to see Hyukjae and Sungmin walking over to them, curiosity burning in their eyes once they noticed Junsu holding a familiar kitten.

 

Victoria smiled. “To Leeteuk’s office. Where are you guys going?”

 

“We actually need to see Leeteuk, too,” Sungmin answered after noticing Hyukjae was still staring at the tiny bundle in Junsu’s arms. “We were hoping to get permission to buy supplies for Yoona’s birthday this weekend. He’d be upset if we went out without his permission.”

 

Donghae idly listened to them chatter, finally feeling impatient as he nudged at Junsu’s chest, meowing at him loudly.

 

Junsu smiled, pleased to be seeing new reactions from the kitten. “Come on then, I’m sure Leeteuk will be lingering.”

 

As they enter Leeteuk’s office, the male murmurs something on the phone and Donghae realises too late that he can’t exactly talk to the security guard who he had grown somewhat familiar with during his ordeal at the research compound.

 

Huffing a little, he watches as Leeteuk presses a button on the panel of the phone before placing it down.

 

 _“Hello?”_ comes the familiar deep voice of Kangin, and Donghae squirms, causing Junsu to make a soft laugh sound. _“What’s funny?”_

 

“The second he heard your voice, he perked up,” Junsu states as he comes and sits on the edge of the desk, carefully placing the kitten on the desk, but keeping a hand close to Donghae’s side to steady him.

 

_“He’s there?”_

 

Donghae meows softly, ignoring the quick murmurs of Leeteuk moving away from them.

 

 _“Why is he still in his kitten form?”_ Kangin asks, confused, but with worry closely following it.

 

“It’s how he’s dealing with the transition to being here,” Junsu explains carefully, stroking the kitten to distract it as Leeteuk continues to get the two nosey teenagers out of his office. “Plus with him in his domestic form, it’s letting his leg heal a bit faster.”

 

 _“About that,”_ Kangin begins in a rush, _“will-they didn’t do any long term damage did they?”_

 

“Donghae will just need to strengthen that leg more once it’s fully healed, but other than that, he was lucky. Any deeper and we’ll be having a different story.”

 

_“But he’s okay?”_

 

“He’s okay,” Junsu assured him, backed up by another meow.

 

A sigh of relief. _“That’s good to hear. Has he been eating? I know for a fact they didn’t exactly give him full meals that would be considered healthy for him.”_

 

Donghae let out another mewl, pawing at Junsu’s arm in reaction to the concern in Kangin’s voice.

 

“He’s eating,” the medic reported. “Of course, it’ll take time for him to be at a healthy weight again, but he’ll get there.”

 

_“That’s a relief. Donghae, be good to them, okay? I know you don’t trust them, but they’ll help you.”_

 

The kitten meowed sadly, distress evident as he folded his ears back. He continued to meow, uncaring if the others were staring at him, even Leeteuk had paused in his actions in trying to get Hyukjae and Sungmin to leave at hearing Donghae actually speaking so much in kitten form.

 

An exasperated but fond chuckle greeted them. _“Yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. Just focus on yourself first, okay? I’ll call and check up on you a few times.”_

 

Donghae whined, curling up into a ball in Junsu’s arms.

 

“He’s terribly concerned for you,” Junsu told Kangin as he gazed down at the fluff ball. “He got sulky.”

 

_“I’m not surprised, but Donghae, I really will be okay. I can’t be there with you right now, but I promise you we’ll meet again. I always keep my promises.”_

 

Donghae sniffled, but nodded, staring sadly at the phone almost as if it was Kangin himself trying to reassure him.

 

_“I have to go now, but contact me if anything happens, and Donghae - get better.”_

 

The kitten let out a noise of protest as the call disconnected, almost jumping over to it, but Junsu kept a tight hold on the kitten. Donghae whined as he rubbed his face against Junsu’s shirt, distressed and upset at himself for not talking to Kangin properly as he should, making him mewl sadly at the lost chance.

 

“Don’t fret, little one,” Vic soothes gently as Junsu tries to ease the kitten from its burrowing of his shirt. “When you’re ready, you can contact him again.”

 

“You heard the man,” Junsu continues, nudging with a finger to the kitten’s head. “You need to eat.”

 

Donghae knows he needs to, but it’s hard to trust food when it’s been used as a way to break your trust.

 

Donghae just closes his eyes in defeat, feeling Junsu return to his feet.

 

He hears a brief hiss of pain and his eyes snap open to see the two teenagers rubbing their shoulders as Leeteuk gives them a stern look.

 

“I hope I don’t have to remind you about the rule,” Leeteuk begins, and both quickly shake their head.

 

Donghae uneasily stares at them, doesn’t like it when Yesung’s roommate looks back at him with a pitying look to his gaze.

 

“I’m taking Donghae back to the room,” Junsu announces as he leaves, the two teenagers giving him and the kitten a wide berth.

 

Donghae peeks his face between the crack of Junsu’s arm and swatches as the two teenagers peek their heads out of the office to watch them go before being yanked back inside with a hand to their ears.

 

Donghae shakes himself, causing Junsu to make a soft cooing sound as he rights himself, trying to get the teenagers from his thoughts.

 

He’s their age, he knows how kids are like, how much they like to gossip.

 

“You look deep in thought,” Junsu says curiously as he sets Donghae down onto his pillowy bed.

 

Donghae carefully pads to the centre before flopping down, letting out a relieved breath as the weight in his leg is gone.

 

Donghae meows, head jerking pointedly to the bed that is saturated with what he’s becoming to know as Hyukjae’s scent.

 

Junsu looks to see what he means, and then gives him a raised eyebrow. “Hyukjae?”

 

Donghae nods.

 

“Ah, he may be curious, but he is really harmless,” Junsu assures, a finger stroking down the kitten’s spine. “Sungmin too. Sungmin is known as the sensitive one around here. He’s very in tune with how people are feeling.”

 

Meowing softly, the kitten curled up as he blinked up at Junsu.

 

“They’re best friends,” the medic told him with a smile. “Both harmless. If you give them a chance to, they’ll help. Hyukjae may seem like an ass, but he does mean well. Sungmin’s the older between the two, so he’s easier to approach if you think Hyukjae’s too much to handle.”

 

As Junsu told him stories of the two, Donghae felt his eyes start to close, his body becoming relaxed under the familiar voice.

 

 

 

 

It had been days since Donghae had entered their lives, refusing to budge from his kitten form even with the coaxing from Junsu and Leeteuk. It had become common knowledge between everyone that the medic and their pack leader were the only two people Donghae really trusted - at least, enough to switch to human form for the two of them. Yesung and Victoria were the other two the kitten wouldn’t tense up around, comfortable enough to allow him to carry him around the complex.

 

However, it was also enough of a time span for Hyukjae to continue making mild comments to Yesung about how he was taking care of Donghae, somehow feeling a need to ensure the kitten took in enough food to finally develop a healthy weight after such a long time of being malnourished.

 

So, it came as no surprise to the others when Yesung finally had enough of his ‘advice’, and handed Donghae over to Hyukjae, the two of them looking too struck to form a coherent sentence.

 

Somewhere in the background, Sungmin was laughing.

 

“What!?”

 

“Since you like to talk about how I take care of Donghae, I’m giving the charge to you,” the older man told him, arms crossed. “It’d be good to allow him contact with the others, so I’m going to leave that to you.”

 

Hyukjae spluttered. “But I have things to do!”

 

“We all have things to do,” Yesung retorted. “I asked Leeteuk, and he approved.”

 

“What about Sungmin? Junsu? Or even Victoria!”

 

“Sungmin said you’d be perfect for the job. Junsu is a medic, and the constant smell of antiseptics would make Donghae uncomfortable, and Victoria is always out gallivanting in her search and rescue mission.”

 

Hyukjae gaped. “I can’t take care of a kitten!”

 

Everyone grew quiet when they heard a distressed mewl, eyes zeroed in on the kitten in Hyukjae’s arms as Donghae tried to wriggle his way free.

 

As Hyukjae struggled to keep a safe and secure hold on the kitten, Yesung rolled his eyes, handing him a paper.

 

“This is a list of foods Junsu had compiled for him. It has all of the vitamins and nourishments he needs in order to get back to a healthy weight,” the older told him as Hyukjae struggled to grab the paper. “Make sure he eats it. He also has a routine now, one I’m sure you’ve already memorized, so keep him on it. Be sure that he goes to Junsu for his physical therapy after lunch. And bring him outside to get some fresh air.”

 

Hyukjae stared at Yesung in horror. “Hyung, I’m sorry. Please don’t do this to me.”

 

Clapping a hand on Hyukjae’s shoulder, Yesung smiled. “Best of luck, Hyukjae. And Donghae, behave for him, okay? Hyung will check up on you, but Leeteuk said that Hyukjae will take good care of you.”

 

Donghae meowed.

 

Hyukjae stares after the older male, barely holding onto the squirming kitten as it continues to voice its feelings on the matter.

 

“Hyung,” Hyukjae spins, eyes pleading for Sungmin to save him. “I can’t look after him!” he yells as Sungmin ignores his look and leaves the room.

 

He hears a few amused snorts and glares at his other fellow pack members as they all leave him to his doom.

 

“All I did was tried to make sure he didn’t accidently kill you,” Hyukjae mumbles, prying the kitten of his shoulder before it could even think about jumping from him.

 

The kitten goes deathly still at the word ‘kill’ and Hyukjae is smacked with a face full of the scent of the kitten’s distress as it starts to yowl and scratch at him.

 

“I didn’t mean-Donghae! Stop! Calm down!”

 

And so began the start of Hyukjae’s misery.

 

 

 

 

“Eat.”

 

Donghae turns his back to him.

 

Hyukjae bites the inside of his cheek, inhaling deeply. “Donghae. Eat.”

 

The kitten merely crawls further away from him and closer to the wall since Hyukjae was barricading the edge of his bed to prevent the kitten from leaving.

 

Double checking the fortress of pillows at the foot of his bed are still secure. Hyukjae dips his finger into the milk/crushed up vitamins concoction he had prepared as the kitten’s pre-meal snack.

 

“It’s nice~” Hyukjae coaxes, voice light and sweet as he waves his finger around to get the scent of it going.

 

Donghae’s tail twitches, but he doesn’t turn.

 

“Yah, it’s not my fault this happened,” Hyukjae scolds, just as sulky as Donghae is being.

 

Donghae looks over his shoulder at him, face judging.

 

Hyukjae resists the urge to flick the kitten’s butt for the look. “Eat.” He says instead.

 

Donghae makes a soft snort sound and turns back to facing the wall.

 

Biting his knuckle to resist cussing, Hyukjae suddenly has a brainwave.

 

As he rushes to the door, the kitten is startled by his sudden movements and jumps to the wall, back pressed to it as he watches what Hyukjae is doing as he shuts the bedroom door.

 

“I’ll probably hear anyone come,” Hyukjae says as he yanks his t-shirt up and off his body, his pants following.

 

Donghae stares, stock still, as Hyukjae undresses to bareness in front of him.

 

Snorting to himself at how comical the kitten looks stunned, Hyukjae shifts forms.

 

Shaking his body to right his fur, he jumps up on to the bed, causing the kitten to flatten itself to his bed as it stares up at him with wide eyes.

 

 _“What?”_ Hyukjae asks curiously as he sits in front of the bowl. _“Never seen another werecat in their domestic form?”_

 

Donghae jolts at him conversing with him in this form.

 

Snorting again, Hyukjae nudges the bowl with his paw. _“Drink it.”_

 

 _“Why aren’t you a kitten?”_ Donghae demands quickly. _“We’re the same age.”_

 

_"I hate to break it to you, but I am a lot more mature than you."_

 

Donghae glared at him, refusing to budge from where he was sitting. _"That doesn't make any sense."_

 

 _"Then how about we do something that does make sense?"_ Hyukjae suggested kindly as he nudged at the bowl again. _"Drink."_

 

_"No."_

 

Hyukjae breathed out, never having met such a stubborn kitten before. He had seen the other rescuees react well to Junsu or Victoria whenever they had to take care of them. But not once did Hyukjae think they have such a difficult time on getting one to eat.

 

 _"Okay, how about this?"_ The older spoke up, his mind thinking quickly. _"Every time you lap up this milk, I'll answer you a question. I'm sure you have a lot of questions about us."_

 

_"If I refuse?"_

 

_"If you refuse, then that's your problem. But what will Kangin think? He told you to make sure that you eat."_

 

Donghae gave him a hard look, but he finally relented as he shuffled closer to the bowl.

 

 _"Why aren't you a kitten?"_ Donghae asked again as he lapped up the milk.

 

Hyukjae fought the smugness to keep off his face. _"I was born as a werecat, so I have more experience with what comes with it. You being a kitten is evidence that you're still new to this, so you haven't gotten the hang of what comes with being a werecat yet."_

 

_"I didn't want to be this in the first place!"_

 

The older winced. _"I'm sorry for that. But everyone here is different than what you know from wherever you came from. We just want to help."_

 

Donghae didn't say anything for a moment as he stared at Hyukjae before reluctantly going back to his meal.

 

 

 

 

"You got him to eat. How the hell did that happen?

 

Hyukjae smiled smugly as he watched Donghae obediently eat his food. "Let's just say that I have good persuasion skills."

 

Beside him, Sungmin rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You bribed him, didn't you?"

 

"Of course not!"

 

"Quiet, you two," Leeteuk shushed them. "But I knew I could count on you, Hyukjae. I'm glad you've managed to get him to eat. Though....what happened to your face?"

 

Hyukjae grimaced at the reminder of Donghae's freak out. "He flipped out on me after I said I was making sure that Yesung didn't accidentally kill him."

 

A distressed meow sounded, causing everyone to look at Donghae tensing, eyes wide with fear as he began to shake uncontrollably. Before anyone could say anything, he jolted out of the room.

 

"So," Junsu spoke up, breaking the silence. "It's safe to assume that 'kill' is a trigger word around him."

 

Hyukjae can’t stay to hear the rest, he’s already running out of the room to follow the kitten.

 

Easily picking up the kitten as it struggles up the stairs, Hyukjae ignores Donghae’s squirming and takes them to their room.

 

Once he places the male onto his bed, he shuts the door with his foot.

 

Donghae goes straight for the small pillows that they’ve dubbed as ‘his’ and Hyukjae sighs, watching the kitten curl itself into a tight ball.

 

Once he’s certain Donghae has no plans of moving, despite Hyukjae trying, Hyukjae shuts the bedroom door behind him.

 

Letting out a sigh, his head resting back against it, the scent of Sungmin catches his attention.

 

“What?” Hyukjae asks as he sees the male’s expression. “What did I miss?”

 

Sungmin’s sad eyes dart at the door, before motioning for him to follow so that they can’t be heard.

 

Once in the living area, Sungmin finally tells him.

 

“He...he’s a Djur breed?” Hyukjae repeats, his entire body numb with shock.

 

Sungmin nods. “Kangin managed to inform Vic of Donghae’s breed when they were preparing the rescue. Apparently....Vic doesn’t know the full details why, but something happened during Donghae’s turning, made it so he transitioned into a Djur breed.”

 

Hyukjae swallows. He hasn’t been around Djurs, all of them haven’t, really.

 

“Junsu thinks the ‘k’ word isn’t a strong enough trigger to bring the beast, but it is linked to Donghae’s turning, he’s assuming,” Sungmin finishes.

 

Both share a look.

 

“If that’s the case…” Hyukjae trails off, his shoulders already feeling the added weight.

 

“We really need trust to form quickly,” Sungmin states, keeping it light. “Hyuk…”

 

Hyukjae presses his hands to his face, groaning. “I know.”

 

“You’re gonna have to watch your mouth,” Sungmin pleads softly. “He’s a lot more vulnerable than we all thought.”

 

Hyukjae doesn’t answer.

 

He and Donghae are already clashing, just how is he meant to get the kitten to trust him enough?

 

 

 

 

As the weeks trail by, it’s a rollercoaster of hardships and celebrations for Hyukjae as he makes progress, and then loses that progress with Donghae.

 

The good thing is that he’s putting weight on, his leg strong enough now that he’s no longer in pain. He’s even started shifting into human form more often, but only when there aren’t many of the other werecats around.

 

Hyukjae has been spending more and more time in his domestic form than he is used to, but he soon learnt that it helps Donghae, whether the kitten wants to admit it or not.

 

As he follows after the kitten, both of them hunting around the complex’s huge yard but still staying close to the building, Hyukjae’s black and tabby making fur is starting to get on his nerves at how matted it is becoming and just not very tidy.

 

 _“You should repay me!”_ Hyukjae shouts, disturbing Donghae’s curious sniffing.

 

Donghae gives him a look, his white kitten form a lot bigger than before so he doesn’t look as vulnerable. _“For?”_

 

Hyukjae gives the kitten a dry look. _“For getting my paws dirty. Why did we have to come out just after it rained?”_

 

Donghae ignores him.

 

 _“Disrespectful kitten,”_ Hyukjae grumbles. _“Yah, you should be grooming and playing with your hyungs, not ignoring them.”_

 

_“We’re the same age.”_

 

 _“Technically, I’m older,”_ Hyukjae bites out, the argument familiar. _“Who is the one that is still a kitten?”_

 

Donghae gives him a filthy stare at that.

 

_“I’m just saying.”_

 

Snorting, Donghae went back to sniffing the ground, his nose wrinkling slightly. He lifted his head, looking around curiously.

 

_“What?”_

 

 _“What?”_ Donghae asked back, undeterred by Hyukjae’s glowering. _“Relax, you pampered cat. Getting your paws dirty is the least of your worries.”_

 

_“I think I miss the shy Donghae better.”_

 

The younger made a sound, almost angry, but he didn’t do anything other than continue his search around. Somehow, he stood out in the yard, his white fur standing out in the yard now that the dried blood had been cleaned, and before he was all crystal clean, he was constantly pampered by the female werecats in the pack, who all wanted a turn in washing Donghae.

 

Donghae didn’t enjoy the constant attention seeking and affection, which was why it ultimately ended with Victoria being the one giving him baths in his domestic form until his white fur finally peeked out from the dirtiness that marred it.

 

It made Hyukjae see him in a slightly different light now he had a better look at Donghae in his domestic form.

 

_“Why are you just standing there and staring at me?”_

 

 _“I’m not,”_ Hyukjae huffed out, ignoring Donghae’s curious stare. _“Come on. Let’s go back inside. We’ve been out here for hours, and I’m hungry!”_

 

_“Then go back in without me.”_

 

_“Not a chance.”_

 

Donghae let out a small huff at that, pawing at the ground before grudgingly following Hyukjae back inside.

 

Watching the younger werecat, Hyukjae breathed out as a certain scent wafted into his nose. It made his spine tingle, but he quickly pushed it away in fear that it would only distract him from taking care of Donghae properly.

 

The younger werecat was getting better, slowly coming out of his shell as he began to trust the other werecats around them. It made Hyukjae proud that he had progressed this far, but he knew Donghae didn’t really trust anybody enough to talk about his past. From what Junsu had told him, the biggest milestone they needed to pass in order to gain Donghae’s trust was to get him to talk about his past. What Donghae needed help with was to get over his trauma - emotionally and psychologically.

 

The medic of the pack had informed him that whatever Donghae had went through, it affected him in ways wherein it would take months for him to get over.

 

Hyukjae had been given set instructions on what to tell Junsu if he noticed anything with Donghae, especially if there are more trigger words that needed to be noted.

 

_"What are you thinking of?"_

 

_"How to get you to be more respectful to your hyung."_

 

Donghae snorted. _"Not likely."_

 

_"You..."_

 

"There you two are!" Yesung exclaimed. "Donghae, you need to come with me. Hyukjae, Junsu is looking for you. It's time for your monthly check up."

 

Hyukjae almost turns and leaves at that, but Yesung grabs him before he can so much as move a muscle.

 

“Not a chance,” the older male laughs. “You skipped last month’s, and Junsu is determined this time.”

 

Hyukjae had only gotten away with it due to Junsu being called away to help Victoria, so by the time he got back, he just warned Hyukjae that next month he wouldn’t be getting away with it.

 

Hyukjae flops in the male’s arms, hoping his sudden limpness will make the werecat fumble so he can fall and run away.

 

Yesung merely hums, correcting his hold, and calls for Donghae to tag along.

 

Hyukjae sits up at and starts to voice his disagreement with the brat following.

 

“Oh so it’s okay for you to be around when Junsu had to exam Donghae, but it isn’t okay for the kitten?” Yesung guesses, cutting over his whines. “Deal with it, Hyuk. It will be best for Donghae to start learning about these check-ups now he’s getting better.”

 

Hyukjae looks down at the kitten that is sticking close to Yesung’s feet. _“If I hear so much as a word from you,”_ the werecat warns, glaring down at him.

 

Donghae stick his little tongue out, and leaps ahead as they near Junsu’s office.

 

“Did he try to run?” Junsu greets as the three of them enter.

 

Yesung shuts the door as Donghae bounds over to greet the medic, ignoring the way Hyukjae is slowly tensing up. “Of course.”

 

Hyukjae jumps from the male’s arms, lands lightly on his feet in human form, and glares at the medic. “You could have waited till I dealt with the kitten.”

 

Said kitten makes a noise at the way he’s being addressed, and Hyukjae matches Donghae’s annoyed glare with his own.

 

Junsu ignores his complaint and pats the bench. “Hop on. I need to take your blood first.”

 

“Keep him occupied,” Hyukjae grumbles as he does so. “Donghae is getting too nosey for his own good lately.”

 

“That’s because his senses are growing as he matures,” Junsu flicks his temple as he scolds him. “You were a kitten once, you should remember the changes.”

 

“I was a kid,” Hyukjae snorts, offering his arm out unwillingly, his heart already spiking high with anxiety. “Wait, not yet,” he halts, drawing it back the second Junsu approaches him.

 

Junsu, who is used to dealing with Hyukjae’s fear of needles, draws back. “I’m using the usual children sized needle, I know the drill.”

 

Hyukjae watches as Yesung and Donghae play, since the other werecat had shifted forms to do so. “Why won’t he play like that with me?”

 

“Because you’re horrible to him?” Junsu suggests, watching them too. “His markings are coming through already.”

 

Hyukjae nods, noticing the faint black markings that a tabby cat would have. “How long do you think until he’ll reach maturity?”

 

“Turned werecats usually age faster, and from the records Vic made before the escape, I think he could possibly have another two, maybe even three, months left.”

 

“Then he should be like me?” Hyukjae asks, and hisses, eyes darting down and then regretting it at seeing the needle in his vein.

 

Junsu hums, smirking as he ignores the betrayed glare. “Speaking of maturity…”

 

Hyukjae’s face begins to burn. “Can we not?” he hisses, eyes fixed on the kitten to make sure he isn’t paying attention to the conversation.

 

“Hyukjae,” Junsu warns as he slowly takes his blood sample. “You’re a born werecat. You know that you’re reaching the age of sexual-”

 

“Yesung, careful!” Hyukjae barks out, cutting Junsu off as both werecats on the floor freeze. “He’s a kitten still, not a full grown cat.”

 

Yesung gives him a ‘are you kidding me, I wasn’t doing anything’ look, and Donghae sneezes, rolling free from where Yesung was pinning him.

 

Feeling the needle withdraw, Hyukjae meets Junsu’s amused gaze. “What?”

 

“This is the reason why you avoided last month’s appointment,” the male states as he presses a cotton ball to Hyukjae’s arm. “But, you can’t escape from it. I need to keep a record of it.”

 

Hyukjae starts shooing Donghae away with his foot as the kitten comes over, his nose glued to the floor as he sniffs.

 

"No."

 

"Hyuk—"

 

Hearing a small meow from the floor, Hyukjae looked down to see Donghae sniffing him curiously, the kitten's blue eyes burning with curiosity.

 

"Don't worry. Donghae will soon reach that point, too."

 

"I cannot believe we are having this conversation."

 

Junsu smirked at the obvious distress on Hyukjae's face, clearly finding some sort of amusement out of it. "It happens when you're—"

 

"Lalalalala!" Hyukjae cut off, smacking his hands against his ears. "I can't hear you!"

 

The doctor rolled his eyes whilst Yesung resumed distracting Donghae. "Oh, relax, you big baby. At the very least, it only happens once, or twice, a year once you reach heat season."

 

Hyukjae could practically feel his face burn. "I hate you," he hissed out.

 

Shrugging, Junsu looked unapologetic. "Not my fault," he sang. "But here's some good news for you."

 

"What good news?"

 

"One of the others here might claim Donghae as their mate, so you won't have to worry about him anymore." Junsu nodded down to the cats playing on the floor. "Like Yesung."

 

The younger looked at him blandly. "Yesung with a mate? He hasn't found a mate in the past three years since he hit maturity."

 

Junsu smiled. "Exactly."

 

Hyukjae scowled, obediently following Junsu's orders of sitting still.

 

But his mind was filled with Junsu's words, feeling more and more upset by them.

 

 

 

 

Donghae purred as he felt Sungmin stroke his fur, rubbing his face against the older werecat's chest.

 

He peeked up when he heard a voice, seeing Hyukjae enter with a plate of food.

 

"You know he can eat with the rest of us at the table now, right?" Sungmin asked as he raised an eyebrow at Hyukjae. "No need for these private meal sessions."

 

Hyukjae made a face. "He's still on a routine, and the others are too nosey for their own good."

 

Sungmin snorted, smiling when Donghae head-butted him to start stroking him again. As he did as he was commanded, he earned another pleased purr and a glare from Hyukjae.

 

"Green isn't a fitting colour on you, Hyuk."

 

"But I'm not—" Hyukjae glared when Sungmin snickered at him. "I _hate_ you!"

 

Feeling a little mischievous, Sungmin lifted Donghae up and rubbed their noses together, earning another purr from the happy kitten.

 

Hyukjae scowled at the sight, placing the food on the table. "Donghae, time to eat."

 

As he stared at Hyukjae, allowing the kitten to wriggle away in order to eat the food, Sungmin smirked. "You know, I've heard from Junsu that you're about to hit that stage soon."

 

Hyukjae stiffened.

 

"It's not embarrassing. But I suppose I'll tell you this for your own safety."

 

"...What?"

 

Sungmin flashed him a smile. "I'll be hitting my own heat soon, so you better watch out for our little kitten here, or you'll end up losing him."

 

The older cackled when Hyukjae threw a pillow at him, immediately ducking away to avoid being hit any further. Bidding Donghae goodbye, Sungmin practically danced out of the room, pleased with his little tease whilst Hyukjae glared at his back.

 

At hearing the curious meow, Hyukjae turns to see Donghae gazing at him curiously. "What?"

 

Donghae tilted his head at him, blue eyes blinking.

 

Hyukjae crosses his arms as he drops onto the bed. “I’m not telepathic. If you want to say something, then change forms.”

 

Donghae snorts at that and jumps up onto the small table next to Hyukjae’s bed to eat from the plate.

 

Whilst the kitten is distracted, Hyukjae takes note of his body.

 

Junsu had made a slight comment that his temperature was a little high, which immediately made Hyukjae on edge, but Junsu assured he’s nowhere near the actual symptoms of his sexual maturity hitting in.

 

But still, Hyukjae checked his body, looking for any signs of something changing, signalling the start.

 

He’s seen werecats become sexually mature, Sungmin and a few others hit theirs two years ago, and considering he had been the youngest before Donghae came, there was an air of anticipation around his older werecat hyungs.

 

Whether in jest or not, Hyukjae doesn’t want to know. If he had his way, he would never go through heat. The way your body changes, how your emotions go crazy, Hyukjae doesn’t like how out of control it seems.

 

Sighing, Hyukjae looks back at the kitten, smiling a little at the deep snorts as Donghae stuffs his face against the plate.

 

When he realises what he’s doing, he scrubs his face with his hands, groaning.

 

He hears Donghae pause, feels the werecat’s stare on him.

 

“Just continue stuffing your face,” Hyukjae mumbles through his hands.

 

Donghae doesn’t. Hyukjae peeks through his hands to see the kitten jumping onto his bed.

 

Hyukjae stands before Donghae can even get anywhere near him.

 

Donghae makes an annoyed sound, and Hyukjae ignores it as he sits on Yesung’s bed. “What?”

 

Hyukjae almost swallows his tongue in shock as Donghae suddenly shifts.

 

“You’re being strange,” the werecat states, grabbing the end of the duvet to cover his lap.

 

Hyukjae stares at him. “You’re....not a kitten.”

 

Donghae raises an eyebrow. “You’ve been lecturing me for the past week to start shifting more regularly into this form. Make your mind up.”

 

Biting his tongue, Hyukjae crossed his arms and looked away. "It's nothing. If you're getting more comfortable, then good for you."

 

The younger continued to stare at Hyukjae for a moment.

 

"What?"

 

"You're still being weird," Donghae told him with a tilt to the head. "What's the whole thing about this sexual maturity though?"

 

If Hyukjae had been eating something, he would've choked. Instead, he gaped at the younger before stammering uncontrollably.

 

"What?!" Hyukjae exclaimed, his voice high and squeaky.

 

Donghae stares at him. "I know you heard me."

 

"I am not answering that!"

 

"Then I guess I'll ask Junsu!"

 

"No!" Hyukjae knew he would never hear the end of it if Junsu knew about Donghae asking him about such a thing. He could already picture the years of embarrassment simply waiting ahead of him.

 

Donghae leaned back in surprise. "Don't get so worked up about it. I'm just curious!"

 

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about!" The older exclaimed loudly. "Someone like you shouldn't be even concerned about someone else's welfare!"

 

For a moment there was a long silence, one that made Hyukjae slowly realize the effect of his words. "Dong—"

 

"No, you're right. I have no reason why I should care about you," the younger told him, his voice different. "Sorry if I tried."

 

Hyukjae spluttered as Donghae shifted back into a kitten, watching the younger head to his mountain of pillows on his bed.

 

Never had Hyukjae felt like such an idiot before.

 

 

 

 

The strange scents around Donghae had him whine softly, covering his nose with a paw. He watched with disinterest as a few of the older werecats subtly hit on Hyukjae, his current caretaker shooting them down before they could even get a word out.

 

It made him snort, but he simply curled up as he recalled Hyukjae's words to him.

 

It made him angry, but especially upset since he actually thought he and Hyukjae were getting along enough for the latter to tell him what was wrong.

 

Clearly not.

 

"Donghae? What are you doing here alone?"

 

Looking up, Donghae mewled in greeting at seeing Leeteuk walking over to him, purring when the pack leader rubbed behind his ears.

 

"Are you and Hyukjae arguing again?"

 

Donghae snorted, shaking his head as he climbed onto Leeteuk's lap.

 

“You’re getting bigger by the day,” Leeteuk coos. “You’re not going to be a kitten for much longer.”

 

Donghae rolls his eyes, but a part of him does feel a tad sad that we won’t be doted on as much as he is now because of his status in their world.

 

He hears Leeteuk snort in amusement as Hyukjae’s frustrated shout echoes from the kitchen where he had just vanished to, a trail of werecats following after him. “Kids.”

 

Donghae looks up at him at that.

 

Leeteuk smiles. “Don’t worry, your time will come soon enough.”

 

Donghae shudders at the thought of all that attention, making Leeteuk laugh.

 

“I know that you said you both aren’t arguing, but remember that he’s only sixteen, the same as you,” Leeteuk comments softly, his finger tapping his head lightly. “He doesn’t know everything, or handle everything in a mature way.”

 

Donghae makes a soft whine sound, head resting on his paws as he watches the doorway, listening to the bickering coming from the kitchen.

 

“And considering the changes he’s going to be going through soon, cut him some slack, hmm?” Leeteuk adds softly. “You guys may bicker and clash at times, but you must admit, he does grow on you, doesn’t he?”

 

Donghae doesn’t answer.

 

A loud crashing sound suddenly comes from the kitchen, causing both of them to jump.

 

Leeteuk sighs, gives him one last scratch, and pops him down onto the floor as he stands. “Better go see what-”

 

Hyukjae storms into the room, face red, and the sounds of laughter following behind him.

 

“Can I have permission to leave?” Hyukjae growls out as he flops down on the sofa, and Donghae watches the werecat carefully, not exactly used to seeing him so flustered and agitated.

 

“Depends on how long for,” answers Leeteuk.

 

“Until it passes?” Hyukjae tries, expression hopeful, and Donghae looks up to see Leeteuk’s face grinning.

 

“No can do, kiddo,” he says, slapping a hand onto the Hyukjae’s head and ruffling his hair as he passes. “We all have to experience it.”

 

 “I can experience it alone!” Hyukjae yells after him, frustrated.

 

Leeteuk merely laughs, leaving them both alone.

 

Donghae tilts his head slightly as Hyukjae lets out one long sigh, covering his eyes with his arm across his face. “Stupid hyungs,” he hears the male mutter.

 

Blinking, the younger werecat idly wondered why Hyukjae seemed so agitated, but filed it as part of an experience of hitting sexual maturity. He knew from the research compound that there had been a few that had hit it, but he never knew what it entitled.

 

He let out a huff at seeing Hyukjae look so depressed, reluctantly getting up from his space as he walked over to his caretaker.

 

"What are you doing?!" Hyukjae squeaked as Donghae decided to plant himself on the older werecat's lap.

 

Donghae didn't do anything other than make himself comfortable, purring once he was pleased with his position.

 

He yowled when Hyukjae practically threw him off, hissing at the behaviour coming from the older.

 

"Think about my condition first before you decide to sit on me and purr! Ignorant cat!"

 

Hissing once more, Donghae turned tail and ran off, needing answers and he knew there was only one person who would be willing.

 

 

 

 

"Where's Donghae?" Victoria asked kindly as she sat down next to Hyukjae, placing a plate of food in front of him.

 

Hyukjae scowled. "Who knows. I don't care. How the hell do you handle this stupid feeling?!"

 

"It'll pass," the older commented with a hum. "Of course, you can always just grab one of the elders and mate with them?"

 

"I refuse."

 

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself."

 

The younger huffed out, arms crossed as he scowled lightly at the wall.

 

However, a knock on the door stirred him from his thoughts as Sungmin entered, the older staying as far away from Hyukjae as he could.

 

"What's up?" Victoria asked as she gazed at him curiously.

 

Sungmin cleared his throat, glancing at Hyukjae. "Umm..."

 

"What?"

 

"Donghae's going to move rooms," Sungmin finally informed them, causing Hyukjae to still in surprise. "On the advice of Junsu, Donghae's old enough to have his own room and have his own roommate."

 

"Who's his new roommate?" Hyukjae demanded.

 

"Also, Leeteuk is going to take you out for a small run Hyuk in order to help you with your incoming heat. He'd probably take you out to town, too, so you can buy some...items that will make your heat more bearable."

 

Hyukjae gaped, face burning while Victoria cackled beside him. "Hyung!"

 

"Bye!"

 

Sungmin scurried out of the room before Hyukjae decided to tackle him for the teasing.

 

Humming, Victoria poked at Hyukjae to get his attention. "Eat. Then Leeteuk-oppa will take you out for a run."

 

"He didn't answer my question."

 

"What question?" Victoria asked carefully at seeing the dark look on Hyukjae's face.

 

"Who is Donghae rooming with?"

 

 

 

 

Donghae grumbled, annoyed, at seeing more werecats hit on Hyukjae, but forced himself to forget it as he curled up into a tight ball.

 

It’s been a few days since he was given his official freedom. Yesterday he outgrown his kitten form, much to the sadness of most of the pack - especially the girls who loved his ‘cute’ form - but when everyone saw him awkwardly walk around in his adult form, even Yesung mentioned how striking he was in his domestic form.

 

Ever since then, he’s refused to go back into his human form, too scared in case his face or something has changed with this new maturity.

 

Junsu, who can read him like a book now it seems, assured Donghae that only domestic forms change with the maturity, everything else that changes with it happens beneath the skin.

 

In other words, hormones.

 

Staring through slitted eyes, Donghae carefully watched as Hyukjae ignored the werecats, making himself as small as possible to lessen the pull of attraction his body was currently scenting out.

 

Junsu had explained Hyukjae’s reaction to him when he had sought him out a few days ago, the same day it was decided for them to separate to allow Hyukjae some space to adapt to this new maturity.

 

For born werecats, their sexual maturity happens after their sixteenth birthday, and for Hyukjae, he was right on schedule. Junsu had also explained that when a werecat’s sexual maturity occurs, their first heat isn’t too far behind.

 

So far, Hyukjae was in the niggling stages of an approaching heat, which explained why he was so testy and fidgety, and why his body was starting to scent him in an attractable way, so that when his heat finally does start, he has already enticed a lot of admirers to help satisfy the sexual craving.

 

Donghae could smell it, but since his own sexual maturity had yet to happen, Junsu had stated that he won’t be as affected to Hyukjae’s pheromones.

 

Yet, anyway. Apparently, turned werecats mature sexually really quickly, something Junsu had took great glee in telling a mortified Donghae.

 

_“It’s because everything is accelerated for a turned werecat since they don’t have the luxury of growing. It’s a survival thing, really,”_

 

Donghae pushes Junsu’s voice from his head. It was like he was staring at his own future as he watches Hyukjae finally have enough and shifts into his domestic form, fleeing the room.

 

“Donghae!”

 

Donghae jumps slightly at the unexpected call of his name, and rises to see Leeteuk looking for him.

 

“Ah!” he says once he spies him. “Chase after Hyuk will you? I need you both to go into town for some supplies before the storm hits later tonight.”

 

Donghae races after him, shifting once he’s sure he won’t be eyeballed by the other werecats.

“Wait-why me?!” Donghae demands, following the male.

 

“You won’t jump him, that’s why,” Leeteuk laughs, getting a drink of water. “Plus, the walk into town will help with his energy and mood. It’ll also do you the world of good too.”

 

“Are you forgetting he’s currently not talking to me?”

 

Leeteuk grins from behind his glass. “Then this is the chance for you both to be adults, huh?”

 

Donghae glares at the male as he leaves him.

 

He shifts into his domestic form and begins to track the male’s scent.

 

 

 

 

By the time they leave, the sky is already looming with black clouds.

 

Neither speak as they walk through the woods, taking a shortcut to the town.

 

“How is it with Sungmin?” Hyukjae suddenly asks.

 

Donghae glances over at the werecat, taking note of the distance the male has put between them. “Is that really necessary?”

 

“Yes,” comes Hyukjae’s clipped answer. “Now answer the question.”

 

“I’m here because apparently I’m the safer option,” Donghae reminds him. “So chill.”

 

“You’re still not answering my question.”

 

"I don't need to answer your question."

 

Hyukjae snarled. "Because he's that much better than me?"

 

Slowing down, Donghae tried hard not to let his temper get the best of him as Junsu warned him it would happen to Hyukjae at this point.

 

"Sungmin is a better roommate than you were," Donghae decided to say. "At least he's not moody with me."

 

Hyukjae growled. "Well, I'm sorry for being in heat!"

 

Pressing his lips together, the younger said nothing as he kept moving forward.

 

"Are you going to ignore me now?"

 

"You're venting your anger out," Donghae said slowly. "And you're being loud. We're in town. Try to be discreet."

 

Hyukjae huffed. "I am discreet."

 

"Right..." The younger sighed out, not wanting to deal with Hyukjae's tantrums.

 

The rest of the walk was quiet, filled with Hyukjae's random grumbling as they got closer to the town. Donghae didn't feel inclined on breaking the silence, content with it as it meant a moment of peace.

 

He just couldn't figure out why Hyukjae even cared about why he was rooming with Sungmin now.

 

However, Donghae stilled as a few familiar scents reached his nose, his eyes widening.

 

"Donghae?"

 

Donghae couldn't breathe, his heart racing when the people acquainted with these scents entered his mind.

 

_"He's turning!"_

 

_"But what kind of turning is this?"_

 

_"Dispose of the body. We have no need for it anymore."_

 

_"Hyung! Hyung!"_

 

_"He's a Djur breed."_

 

"Donghae!"

 

Donghae gasped when he felt hands grip his shoulders, his panicked eyes staring at Hyukjae's face.

 

"Donghae," the older werecat called out. "Look at me. What's wrong?"

 

The younger continued to breathe heavily, the memories piling up in his mind. Each memory was a pang to his heart, clenching at him and forcing him to relive each painful memory that happened.

 

"Donghae?!"

 

"H-Hyung," Donghae gasped out, hands shakily reaching up to clasp Hyukjae's shirt. "D-Donghwa-hyung."

 

_"Donghae!"_

 

_"Hyung? Hyung, don't leave me!"_

 

_"Stay away from him!"_

 

"Donghae!"

 

 

 

 

Leeteuk and Junsu looked up in alarm when they heard crashing and feet rampaging against the floor. They both stood up when Hyukjae came bursting in through the door, a familiar white tabby curled up and shaking in his arms.

 

"What happened?" Leeteuk demanded while Junsu hurried over to check on Donghae's condition.

 

Hyukjae shook his head. "I don't know. We got close to the town before Donghae started to freak out and fell into a panic attack. He shifted forms and tried to run, but I caught him in time."

 

"Donghae?" Junsu called, checking the white tabby. "Donghae, can you hear me?"

 

The cat didn’t say anything, his body shaking uncontrollably as the scent of his distress flooded the room.

 

Hyukjae watched as Junsu continued to gently coax Donghae out of his shock before cussing under his breath.

 

“Leeteuk, help me out here. Hyukjae, wait outside.”

 

“But-”

 

“Go now!” Junsu barked out at him, causing Hyukjae to still at the new tone coming from the medic.

 

Glancing at Donghae, he frowned before finally obeying, faintly hearing Junsu tell Leeteuk to bring Donghae back to the realm of consciousness before he ended up hurting himself in his current state. As soon as he was outside, Hyukjae stayed put by the door, needing to assure himself the youngest werecat in the compound would be okay. This was the first time he had ever witnessed Donghae fall into such a panic attack before - it was definitely one of the worst ones he had ever since he arrived to live with them.

 

He wondered what exactly could have happened, but then remembered one name Donghae had spoken in his state of delirium.

 

 _Donghwa_.

 

Hyukjae frowned slightly, glancing at the door before going off to search for Victoria.

 

Since she handled all of the search and rescue missions, he trusted she would have some information about this Donghwa person. If not, then Hyukjae could persuade her to find out for him.

 

He needed to know what happened to Donghae, and what exactly caused him to be like this.

 

If his hunch was right, then Hyukjae was sure it would not bode well for Donghae in the end.

 

 

 

 

He was aware of the others.

 

He was also aware of the ache in his bones from lying curled up for so long, staring at nothing, too engrossed in a memory that repetitively replays like a broken record.

 

The smell of the sedative he was given to counteract his panic attack lingered, it was still in his system despite being given it yesterday evening.

 

Donghae listens to the pounding of the heavy downpour raging against the room’s windows, and shuts his eyes.

 

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” comes Hyukjae’s quiet voice. “Both of you go get something to eat.”

 

Donghae hears Junsu murmur instructions in case Donghae has another attack. He also hears the safety protocol being whispered in case Donghae’s recent attack was enough to draw out his beast.

 

Hyukjae doesn’t respond, but Donghae can hear the older werecats leave, the door to the ward opening and shutting.

 

The lull of the rain is soothing, almost. Donghae flexes his fingers, feeling them ache slightly from the grip they had on his pillow has he curled himself away from the world.

 

Hyukjae’s scent signals him sitting behind him, but he doesn’t make a sound nor speak.

 

Donghae can’t drift off, not with that memory stuck in his head, making him see it as if it was imprinted on the back of his eyelids.

 

It could have been a minute, it could have been ten, but they sit in silence.

 

Donghae finds himself breathing in sync with the werecat, the lull of the rain fading to the soft breathing coming from behind him.

 

Slowly, he rolls over, facing the werecat.

 

Hyukjae meets his gaze, but still doesn’t say anything.

 

Donghae brings his knees further up so that he can wrap his arm behind the, hugging them to him.

 

“Cold?” Hyukjae asks softly.

 

Donghae is cold, but he shakes his head.

 

Hyukjae gets up anyway, heads for the thermostat on the wall.

 

Donghae hears the subtle click in the air system. “I was fine,” he murmurs, voice rough due to not speaking.

 

“I was cold,” Hyukjae says as he sits back down.

 

Donghae notices the scratches covering the male’s hands and inner arms. “Me?” He asks quietly, eyes fixed on the marks.

 

Hyukjae glances to see what he’s looking at him, and pulls his sleeves down properly. “I’m used to your scratches now,” he lightly jokes.

 

Donghae swallows, feels the guilt in his chest rising. “I...can’t help it,” he says instead, unable to get the apology out.

 

Hyukjae meets his gaze carefully. “I know.”

 

Donghae shakes his head, his chest feeling tighter. “I try but I-”

 

“Hae, I _know_ ,” Hyukjae stresses softly, his expression caring.

 

Donghae notes the nickname, but all he can process is that Hyukjae _knows_.  “How?” he demands, voice weak and slightly shaken.

 

“You said his name,” Hyukjae tells him gently. “I did the rest.”

 

Donghae’s heart doesn’t know whether it wants to break or stop. His eyes fill with tears anyway, the sedative in his veins allowing a block against him from fully panicking.

 

Hyukjae moves, as if to comfort him, then stops, pushing himself back into his chair.

 

Donghae lets the tears fall. “Do….do….”

 

“Only I have made the connection,” Hyukjae assures, eyes promising. “Even Vic hasn’t realised yet that your….that he was with you.”

 

Donghae clenches his eyes shut, burrowing his face to his knees as he begins to cry.

 

This time, Hyukjae does move.

 

“I won’t say anything,” he vows, his hand rubbing up and down Donghae’s back. “I’m here, Donghae. I won’t betray you.”

 

Donghae didn't say anything as he continued to cry, feeling Hyukjae soothingly rub his back in an attempt to comfort him. It made him feel better, but the younger could feel himself start to get sleepy, his breathing slowly evening.

 

"You...you don't have to stay," he whispered out, his tone sleepy once Hyukjae decided to sift his fingers through his hair.

 

The older werecat gave a smile. "I want to stay," he assured him. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

 

Donghae could only whisper a thanks before he finally fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

"How's he doing?" It was the first question Sungmin had asked after Donghae's panic attacks. From the moment Hyukjae returned with a thrashing Donghae, it was the last time he had actually seen the pair since Junsu had gently coaxed him into rooming with Yesung for the time being. He desperately wanted to check on the pair but refrained himself until he finally saw Hyukjae enter the kitchen, the older werecats almost stiffening at the scent of heat lingering.

 

Hyukjae shot a glare at them as he shuffled further inside in order to get to the fridge. "He's...better," he finally managed out once he grabbed two bottles of water. "Junsu has weaned him off the sedative."

 

The older werecat breathes out a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

 

"I don't know. He just panicked."

 

Hyukjae knew Sungmin caught his lie, so he kept his eyes focused on the water bottles focused in his hands. "He'll be out for dinner later."

 

"Is he well enough to do so?"

 

"Donghae's a stubborn ass," the younger told him, a wry smirk on his face. "This won't be enough to tear him down."

 

Sungmin didn't say anything before he finally gave a nod. "Alright," he whispered. "Does this finally mean I can get my room back?"

 

"What? You don't like rooming with Yesung-hyung?"

 

"I don't know how you can room with him for so long," Sungmin complained. "He's so weird and talks in his sleep."

 

Hyukjae snorted. "Better than Donghae's snoring."

 

"I'll take his snoring any day than have Yesung-hyung's talking."

 

The two laughed, feeling more at ease as the tension from the past few days began to wane away.

 

 

 

 

Donghae didn't move as he sat on the couch in Leeteuk's office, staring pointedly at the wall filled with numerous hand drawn pictures. He wanted to smile before he heard Leeteuk call his name, reaching over to accept the phone.

 

_"Donghae?"_

 

"Kangin," Donghae whimpered into the phone. "Please."

 

 _"It's okay, Donghae,"_ the older werecat assured him, and it made Donghae miss him all the more. _"Leeteuk told me what happened. How are you feeling?"_

 

Donghae curled up. "I still see him," he whispered. "Everything they've done to him. I..."

 

Immediately, Kangin began to work on calming him. _"Deep breaths. Remember that you can trust Leeteuk, Donghae. But if you're still feeling threatened, I can take you elsewhere."_

 

The offer made Donghae perk up. "I can see you again?"

 

 _“I personally can’t collect you and take you, but I can arrange to find you another shelter,”_ Kangin says carefully. _“I can’t be close to you yet, Donghae. I don’t want to risk leading them.”_

 

Donghae swallows, but he does understand, even if he doesn’t want to. “So...it’s going to take a while for me to next see you?”

 

 _“I just have to lie low a bit longer, make sure I’ve dropped off their radar,”_ Kangin explains. _“But if you feel threatened-”_

 

“I...don’t,” Donghae admits quietly. “I’m getting there. Slowly.”

 

Kangin lets out a relieved breath. _“Leeteuk mentioned you are getting close to a few werecats. That’s good, Donghae. Just take it slow, build the trust your own pace.”_

 

A quick glance at Leeteuk to see the male working on his computer, his bottom lip being nibbled on as he concentrates on what he’s doing in order to give Donghae some space.

 

Donghae huddled the phone closer to his ear. “Hyung?”

 

_“Hmmm?”_

 

Shutting his eyes, Donghae’s throat tightens. “Thank you.”

 

He hears Leeteuk’s hands still, and he hears Kangin’s breathing hitch over the phone line.

 

“Promise me to take care of yourself so that I will see you again, so I can thank you properly?” Donghae rushes out.

 

When Kangin remains silent, Donghae’s stomach drops slightly. “Hyung?”

 

_“I promise, kid.”_

 

Trying to ignore his gut, Donghae forces lightness into his tone. “I’m not a kitten anymore, so you need to see how I’ve changed, how I’ve become better, healthier.”

 

 _“You’ll always be a kitten in my eyes,”_ Kangin teases, voice a little strained.

 

Donghae looks over at Leeteuk. “Remember that promise, hyung.”

 

 _“And you remember yours,”_ Kangin lectures back. _“This pack is there for you to learn and become strong from. Use their help and guidance, Donghae.”_

 

“I will.”

 

As they say goodbye, Donghae hands the phone back to Leeteuk.

 

As he rises from his seat as the older werecat greets the male, Donghae heads from the office, his thoughts cluttered.

 

 

 

 

Leeteuk watches as Donghae leaves. “Am I to tell him?”

 

Kangin sighs. _“Not yet. I don’t want him worrying for no reason.”_

 

“Kangin, you’re about to drop all contact with us.”

 

 _“It won’t be for long,”_ Kangin stresses importantly. _“They got too close the other night. I need to go further, avoid using my human form too much.”_

 

“I’m giving you two months, Kangin.” Leeteuk warns. “If I hear nothing from you by then, I will assume the worst.”

 

_“Understood.”_

 

“Now, you better do everything in your power to make sure that does not become a reality,” Leeteuk orders, his nails digging into the desk. “You come back alive and free of them tailing you.”

 

_“Calm down, old man, you’ll give yourself a heart attack.”_

 

“Kangin…”

 

_“I promise, Leeteuk. I’m not ready to die yet. I have more kittens to save, after all.”_

 

 Leeteuk clenches his eyes shut. “Take care.”

 

 _“You too, old man. Keep those kittens safe,”_ Kangin teases, tone affectionate.

 

Both hang up, and Leeteuk prays that isn’t the last time he will hear the other werecat’s voice.

 

 

 

 

Hyukjae glared at Junsu, ignoring the itching going on under his skin as the male takes down some notes.

 

“Why hasn’t it hit properly?” Hyukjae growls out.

 

“You’re in the niggling stage, remember?” Junsu reminds.

 

“So am I, or am I not, in heat?” Hyukjae grits out, feeling another hot flush come on.

 

Junsu barely reacts to his body scenting out his confused and chaotic pheromones. “Technically, yes, but it isn’t at the stage where sex will sate it.”

 

Hyukjae physically jerks at the word. “So _what_ can I do to get rid of it?”

 

“Wait.” Junsu says plainly, looking back at him. “Your body is going through a process, something it has never experienced before, it needs time to right itself before the grand finale.”

 

“I hate you,” Hyukjae says with passion, his face and body burning with that godforsaken heat.

 

Junsu merely grins.

 

"How's it going between you and Donghae?" Junsu decided to ask instead as he looked back at his files.

 

Hyukjae shifted. "He's getting better. Still not all the way there yet."

 

"He's trusting us. That's good enough."

 

The younger released a deep sigh. "How much longer until he hits his heat, though? I mean, it should be coming up soon, right?"

 

Humming, Junsu gave a nod. "Yes, but it'll affect him differently than yours. Since he's been turned, his heat will hit a lot quicker."

 

Hyukjae made a face. "I need someone to share my misery already."

 

The medic laughed, shaking his head fondly. "Too bad. You're stuck with this until it fully settles in. Stop whining."

 

Just out of spite, Hyukjae whined again, earning a cackle from the medic.

 

 

 

 

"You smell weird."

 

Hyukjae paused, eyes looking up to see Donghae staring at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Is it a good weird or a bad weird?"

 

"Good," Donghae admitted honestly, taking a seat next to the older. "It makes you appealing."

 

The older immediately made a face. "Are you hitting on me?"

 

"Hardly," Donghae snorted. "You're not my type."

 

"You have a type?"

 

The younger merely gave a shrug in response, lips pursed as he watched the older werecats glance at them and giggle. "Junsu told me your first heat should officially be starting soon."

 

"That traitor."

 

Donghae laughed lightly, the sound of it foreign and yet appealing to Hyukjae's ears.

 

"You're hitting sexual maturity. Enjoy it."

 

"I'd rather not have sex just for the sake of having sex."

 

Donghae glanced over at him. "Then you're going to suffer a lot during your heat."

 

"I can handle it."

 

Donghae smirked. "If you say so."

 

 

 

 

It was official.

 

Hyukjae hated his heat.

 

It made him shift uncomfortably, his body growing hot and almost everything in sight seemed like a good thing to rub himself all over.

 

And it didn't help when his hyungs and noonas all kindly offered their help in relieving him. But Hyukjae didn't want to cross boundaries and make himself even more embarrassed than he did already.

 

Even Yesung had to move out of the room temporarily just so that the temptation wouldn't be there.

 

"So," Sungmin spoke up, busying himself with the purring cat on his lap as Donghae rubbed against him. "How's the heat going?"

 

“Like I want to rub myself over anything as long as it takes the itch away,” Hyukjae bluntly says, eyeing the two as he comes and sits on the chair opposite the sofa.

 

Sungmin gives an amused snort, nuzzling the kitten with his face.

 

As Donghae’s purrs go louder at the affection he’s receiving, Hyukjae feels a muscle tick in his temple as he glares at Sungmin.

 

Sungmin raises an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Hyukjae growls out, the back of his neck burning as another flush builds.

 

Sungmin catches the scent immediately, shifts slightly as Donghae’s nose tilts up, sniffing the air. “You need to-”

 

“I don’t need anyone,” Hyukjae snarls, cutting the male off as he fights off the thoughts of how it would feel to have someone touch him.

 

Donghae jumps down from Sungmin’s lap, meowing as he comes over to Hyukjae.

 

Hyukjae points a finger at him. “Remember the last time you jumped on my lap and started purring?”

 

Donghae halts, his blue eyes watching him, his nose still inhaling deeply, before Hyukjae inhales sharply, a hot wave of need rushing through him, causing him to scramble off the chair as Sungmin makes a distressed sound.

 

“Hyuk, seriously, mate, you need someone,” Sungmin forces out, keeping his own instinct in check as he digs his nails into the sofa as Hyukjae flattens himself to the wall, trying to catch his breath.

 

Donghae makes a sound too, and Hyukjae glares at the cat as he creeps along the wall to escape. “I’m not your type, remember, so don’t even try it.”

 

Sungmin watches the scene with interest as Donghae abruptly shifts into his human form.

 

Hyukjae pauses, and Sungmin swallows as Hyukjae’s body floods the room with another call to sooth his heat, but he focuses on the subtle way Donghae’s body reacts to the scent too, his naked body tensing ever so slightly.

 

“I’m not offering, but Junsu said you can’t ignore it,” Donghae argues, and Sungmin watches Hyukjae, sees the way his eyes darken a little, the slight sheen to his skin.

 

“I will not fuck a fellow pack member,” Hyukjae crudely states. “Now leave me alone!”

 

Sungmin sags with relief the second Hyukjae’s intoxicating scent leaves the room.

 

“What will happen?” Donghae suddenly asks, and Sungmin notes the way the young werecat is holding himself, eyes still on the doorway.

 

“He needs to have sex, he can’t avoid it,” Sungmin explains as Donghae keeps his back to him. “A heat is a lot of things for our body. It’s way of keeping all of our hormone levels correct and not out of whack, and obviously to reproduce, but most of all it is in our nature to find mates, to find those that can satisfy a heat easily without having to take multiple heat partners.”

 

“So if he doesn’t have sex?”

 

“He will, but it will happen out of his control.”

 

Donghae turns slowly at that. “You mean-”

 

“He won’t be raped by them,” Sungmin clarifies, stressing the last part. “Hyuk will go looking for someone on his own because the heat will take over his control.”

 

The younger frowned, but he simply nodded and shifted into a cat, returning to Sungmin.

 

As the older man cooed and began to cuddle him again, Donghae could feel his thoughts whirring as he tried to figure out why the idea of Hyukjae seeking someone out was bothering him.

 

 

 

 

The heat was unbearable as Hyukjae went days without finding a proper solution. He writhed on his bed for a moment, almost cursing at his body's ridiculous need to have someone satisfy him.

 

It was a pain in the ass.

 

He gasped when another heat smacked him.

 

Growling, his desires slowly becoming unbearable, Hyukjae kicked the blankets off of him and stormed out of his room.

 

While he hated the idea, the heat was clouding his mind with the desire to only satisfy his need.

 

So it had been a surprise for Junsu when Hyukjae suddenly entered his room.

 

"Hyuk?"

 

"Help," came the whimper, the scent of his heat flooding his room, and Junsu couldn't deny the younger as he agreed.

 

 

 

 

Donghae's nose wrinkled at the smell as he stared at Hyukjae, who finally looked as though he was no longer in pain. While he didn't exactly recognize the smell of sex, it didn't take long for him to figure out that it was what Hyukjae did.

 

After all, everyone else was congratulating him on his first heat.

 

The smell was still there, not as strong as before, but bearable enough for everyone to be around Hyukjae again without having the need to jump him.

 

And there was the medic who was sporting a proud grin on his face.

 

Shaking his head, Donghae kindly refused Victoria's offer on having more food, excusing himself from the table in order to get away from the smell.

 

Once he was outside, Donghae took a lungful of fresh air, his body relaxing since he was away from Hyukjae.

 

"You okay?"

 

Glancing over his shoulder, Donghae saw Yesung walking over to him, two plates of food in his hand.

 

Donghae nodded. "I'm fine."

 

"I'm sure it's still new to you," Yesung hummed as he coaxed Donghae to sit down on the grass with him. "But everyone here is used to it. It's not that unusual to go to a pack member to help with the heat. We're all family here."

 

"That's not—"

 

"You're not used to the smell yet," the older commented, poking at him to eat. "It'll be fine. Just wait until you hit your heat."

 

Unable to actually explain what he was feeling - even Donghae couldn’t quite understand it himself - he began to eat.

 

 

 

 

When Junsu said he would hit sexual maturity once he was no longer a kitten, Donghae didn’t expect it to happen _this_ quickly.

 

Junsu gives him an almost hesitant look. “You’re….starting your heat.”

 

Donghae almost strangles himself with his top as he puts it back on. “What,” he gapes, head caught.

 

Junsu drags his stool over and sits in front of him. “The touch of fever, the restlessness, being unable to sleep, they’re key symptoms of a heat arriving.”

 

Donghae yanks his top down properly, shaking his head. “I only grew into my mature form a few weeks ago, I can’t be sexually….you know, yet!”

 

“Donghae, you’re a turned werecat that is nearing six months old,” Junsu reminds him. “Whilst this is hard to understand, turned werecats go through things quickly because it is a survival need. You’re becoming sexually mature, which means your first heat will be coming soon.”

 

Donghae shakes his head. “It was only last week when Hyukjae had his. I don’t think the others can cope with another going into heat so soon,” he excuses.

 

“Donghae, calm down,” Junsu soothes, grabbing his hands. “They are used to heats, you are not. You saw what Hyukjae went through, you know how it will go if you deny your instinct, so don’t fight it.”

 

Donghae swallows. “So I’m meant to pick someone?”

 

Junsu gives him a small smile, ruffling his hair. “You make it sound so horrible.”

 

“Now I can understand how Hyukjae felt,” Donghae mumbles.

 

“In the meantime, I will tell-”

 

“Don’t tell anyone!” Donghae pleads. “Not yet.”

 

“Donghae, they will smell-”

 

“Not yet,” Donghae demands, and before Junsu can argue, Donghae storms from the ward.

 

Heading for the room he shares with Sungmin, Donghae’s sense of smell catches the lingering scent of Hyukjae’s heat, and with that sweet smell was another that Donghae has been noticing more and more lately.

 

Tracking the scent, knowing who he will find with it, Donghae watches from the shadows of the hallway as Hyukjae play fights with another werecat.

 

He could feel something within him stirring as he watched Hyukjae, and he was surprised at himself when the first coil of arousal run through him.

 

Donghae quickly stepped back before the feeling could grow stronger and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

 

It was beyond horrible.

 

He had seen Hyukjae fight through his heat, seen him finally break down in order to find someone to take care of his heat.

 

Donghae didn't want to go through the same thing.

 

Shaking his head, he immediately headed to Leeteuk's office, hoping the pack leader would give him permission to at least run for a while to cool himself off.

 

 

 

 

Raising his head, Hyukjae sniffed the air curiously. He could feel his own heat starting to dim down almost completely now, but there was another scent that caught his attention.

 

The scent of another heat starting.

 

Hyukjae tilted his head to the side curiously as he tried to figure it out. He knew some of the older werecats were about to start their heat, but most of them already had chosen the person they wanted to help them handle it.

 

Sungmin was included in that, but his heat didn't start for another two or three days at most.

 

He tapped his chin curiously, ignoring the pawing against his thigh.

 

"Go back to your friend," Hyukjae told the cat. "And stop trying to rub yourself on me."

 

The cat meowed at him before running off to find something else to preoccupy its time.

 

Shaking his head, Hyukjae followed the scent, feeling a coil form in the pit of his stomach. He shuddered, pushing away the beginning stirrings of his heat as he continued to follow the scent.

 

It was only when he got tackled did he get distracted.

 

"I am not mating with you!" Hyukjae shouted indignantly before pausing when he realized it was Sungmin.

 

Sungmin snorted, flicking his nose. "You're not my type," he said plainly. "Have you seen Donghae?"

 

"No. Why?"

 

"I'm supposed to go supply hunting with him today," the older said, finally getting off of Hyukjae. "And you should work on your reflexes better."

 

Hyukjae scowled at him. "I wasn't expecting you to tackle me."

 

"You're very tackable."

 

"That's not a word."

 

"Now it is," Sungmin said with a shrug.

 

Hyukjae gave him a look, opening his mouth before he heard a sound, causing him to turn to see Donghae and Leeteuk.

 

The pack leader smiled. "Oh, there you are, Sungmin. Are you ready to go?"

 

"Yeah." Sungmin turned his eyes to Donghae, who shifted a bit. "Ready to go, Hae?"

 

Donghae nods, but keeps a fair amount of distance from Hyukjae as he circles around him so he can meet Sungmin at the door.

 

Hyukjae notices this, obviously, and when the door shuts, he grabs his leader, surprising him. “Why is he acting odd?”

 

“Which one?” Leeteuk asks, and Hyukjae gives him a look.

 

“Donghae.”

 

“Is he?” Leeteuk asks, and Hyukjae eyes the male due to his tone. “I never noticed.”

 

“Hyung, now you’re being odd,” Hyukjae states, following the older male.

 

“I’m odd because of you kids,” Leeteuk taunts, and Hyukjae rolls his eyes, stepping into the male’s office.

 

He instantly freezes, his nose greedily inhaling the scent, his gut tightening. “Who has been in here?”

 

Leeteuk studies him carefully as he sits down. “Why?”

 

“Because...because…” and then it clicks in Hyukjae’s brain _who_ he’s smelling and _why_.

 

He goes slack jaw. “Donghae is coming into heat.”

 

Leeteuk makes a humming sound. “Interesting.”

 

Hyukjae’s mouth is drying with every passing second as his body reacts to the faint scent of Donghae’s lingering pheromones. “What is?”

 

“You’re the only one who has picked up on it.”

 

Hyukjae doesn’t like the sound of that. “What are you talking about? His scent is all over.”

 

“Is it?” Leeteuk asks, curious. “Because I can’t smell him.”

 

Hyukjae feels his palms sweat. “That’s cos you’re getting older. Senses aren’t as sharp.”

 

Leeteuk doesn’t bite to his baiting, instead, he starts to smile. “Isn’t it your turn to help cook?”

 

Hyukjae stares at the male. “Can you really not smell it?”

 

Leeteuk gives him a wry grin. “Get to your duty. I would actually like to eat at some point tonight.”

 

Hyukjae unwillingly leaves the subject, but the walk to the kitchen goes unnoticed in his mind.

 

He can’t be the only one smelling Donghae’s heat coming.

 

At dinner, when Donghae excuses himself for being too tired to eat, Hyukjae nearly chokes on his food at the male’s growing scent.

 

But none of the others react.

 

Hyukjae ignores the interest in Leeteuk’s face, and tries to force his food down the right way.

 

It isn’t until the next day, that everything changes.

 

“Our little kitten is coming into heat,” purrs Sungmin, stroking Donghae’s hair.

 

“Not a kitten anymore,” Donghae grits out, sitting like a statue as Sungmin plays with his hair, trying to ignore the older male.

 

“Indeed you’re not,” Sungmin hums, and Hyukjae can see the male give an unaware Donghae a thorough once over. “You’ve become a handsome werecat.”

 

Donghae tries to edge away from the attention, then he catches sight of where Hyukjae is lingering in the kitchen doorway.

 

Hyukjae watched in interest as Donghae stiffened in his place before he ended up turning around and burying himself against Sungmin. He felt his stomach lurch at the sight, seeing his best friend nuzzle against the unaware werecat.

 

The sight of it made bile rise in his mouth, but he swallowed it down, unsure of why it was bothering him in the first place.

 

"Has Junsu talked to you yet?" Sungmin wondered as his fingers slip from his hair and down his neck, massaging it.

 

That caused a spike of heat to rise, and Hyukjae saw Sungmin shudder slightly.

 

Donghae gave a nod, shuffling back from Sungmin a little. "Yeah. He was the first to figure it out."

 

"What exactly did he tell you?" Hyukjae spoke up, causing Donghae to start back in surprise as he entered the room.

 

Donghae spluttered a bit before he finally found his tongue. "All he told me was that it would be a good idea to find someone to help me. But my heat hasn't officially started yet!"

 

"It's never a bad thing to find something beforehand," the oldest of the three explained mildly as he continued to massage Donghae's neck, earning another pleased shudder. "Relax, Hae. No one is going to do anything without your permission."

 

"I am in house full of horny werecats," Donghae deadpan. "You really think they won't jump me?"

 

Hyukjae coughed when Donghae gave him a meaningful glance. "Don't look at me like that!"

 

"I'm not looking at you like anything," the youngest said innocently.

 

Hyukjae glared before Donghae began to shift uncomfortably again, the scent of his heat gradually becoming stronger.

 

Sungmin let out a pleased hum, patting Donghae's head affectionately. "Well, if you change your mind, remember that I'm available for you at any time, any day."

 

"Hyung, that makes you sound sleazy," Hyukjae couldn't help but comment, feeling his own body reacting to Donghae's heat.

 

"I'm merely offering my services," the oldest argued. "As I'm sure Yesung-hyung will, too."

 

Hyukjae pouted. "And why didn't you offer it to me?"

 

"Because you're not adorable like Donghae," Sungmin shot back. "And besides, his heat hasn't grown strong enough to attract everyone yet, so better to calm it now than to let it get out of control."

 

Donghae let out a cough, earning their attention. Turning red under the scrutiny, he stammered out an excuse before shifting into a cat and running away.

 

“So, who do you think he will go to?” Sungmin asks, curious.

 

Hyukjae doesn’t even answer him as he leaves the room too, needing air that didn’t tell him just how good Donghae’s smells.

 

 

 

 

It’s been a full day since the others noticed his heat, and his heat is indeed on its way.

 

Groaning, throwing the duvet off him, Donghae yanks at his top, feeling it stick to his slightly flushed skin as he tries to calm down.

 

Hearing a soft muffled whine, Donghae glances over to see Sungmin still asleep, but having turned over the second Donghae’s heat sent out a fresh dose of his growing need whilst he had been asleep.

 

Feeling his skin grow hotter as he recalls the dream, Donghae sits up, parched and restless.

 

Creeping from the room, Donghae silently heads down the stairs, needing a cold drink of water.

 

As the slight chill of the air in the kitchen makes him shudder, Donghae desperately tries to keep his mind focused, to not allow it to stray into thoughts of his need.

 

As he fills his glass and takes a big drink of it, he leans against the counter, running a hand through his slightly damp hair caused from the flushes.

 

He catches the male’s scent before he even realises he has company.

 

“Donghae…” Hyukjae’s voice comes softly, and Donghae fumbles with his glass, his pulse soaring as he his body burns, his gut tightening as he inhales the werecat’s scent.

 

Donghae’s spikes of need seems to happen the most around the male, and considering how he’s reacting to the male’s scent, only causes Donghae to become wary, not wanting to trespass on a friendship that began rocky.

 

“Have you tried cold showers?” Hyukjae suggests kindly, still remaining by the door.

 

Donghae tips the rest of his water out. “Yeah.”

 

“Is….have you got to the point where you’ve needed-”

 

“Okay, let’s not,” Donghae cuts in, flustered and hot and bothered at the mere idea of touching himself because if he does, then only one werecat comes to mind to help him along to his release.

 

Donghae’s body releases another calling scent, his need building, and Donghae slumps against the counter, struggling for breath as Hyukjae makes a sound.

 

“I think yours is happening faster,” Hyukjae comments, voice rough.

 

Donghae pushes away from the counter, needing air, needing space, needing to get away from the werecat that is confusing him and his body.

 

Hyukjae gives him the space as he runs past, heading back to bed.

 

 

 

 

Hyukjae still can’t sleep.

 

How can he sleep when the scent of Donghae’s heat is burned into his senses.

 

Glancing over at Yesung, seeing him comatose, only reaffirms that Hyukjae’s reaction to Donghae’s scent is different.

 

Hearing the sound of Sungmin’s s door opening again, Hyukjae sits up, inhaling, and straining his hearing to see if it is Donghae again.

 

He hears the male pause outside of his bedroom, and Hyukjae’s body starts to ache, nothing like he experienced himself during his own heat. No, this ache was different, and the longer Donghae stayed outside his door, his scent tormenting Hyukjae, the more Hyukjae began to respond to it.

 

When Donghae leaves, hurrying back to his room, the door slipping shut, Hyukjae flops back onto his bed, his chest tight, his own arousal evident.

 

Screwing his eyes shut, Hyukjae ignores it, and tries to find sleep.

 

 

 

 

“You’re avoiding him.”

 

Hyukjae’s fingers twitched the slightest when he heard Junsu’s voice, turning to regard the medic with a look. “I am _not_ avoiding him.”

 

The medic rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to him. “Hyukjae, I don’t need to even look hard enough to know that you’re avoiding him. Everyone knows you’re avoiding him.”

 

“I am-”

 

“Hyukjae?” Donghae’s voice called out softly, and Hyukjae stiffened, his body immediately reacting to Donghae’s scent.

 

Hyukjae spluttered a bit before quickly escaping just as Donghae came in to search for him.

 

So what if he was avoiding Donghae?

 

He did not need to be anywhere near the younger while his heat ran rampant, almost too strong for him to completely ignore.

 

 

 

 

Donghae felt frustrated, but he wasn’t even sure why.

 

He tried hard to search for Hyukjae, but the werecat was elusive, always running away from him even before he could set a foot into the room with him. It made him want to tear his hair out in frustration.

 

Hyukjae needed to stop running away from him!

 

Shifting a bit when another spike hit, Donghae ignored the looks he was receiving from the older werecats as he tried to search for Hyukjae. It had been a difficult day already with him avoiding everyone’s advances, even turning into a cat to get away quicker.

 

He tugged on the collar of his shirt, starting to feel suffocated when his skin grew flushed, his needs slowly becoming stronger when his mind continued to think about Hyukjae.

 

Letting out a soft whine, Donghae quickly ran from the room before one of them tried to offer their services again, needing to find a way to handle the heat without needing to mate with someone.

 

Within him, he could feel something stirring, a presence he had always felt but never really bothered to prod.

 

But with the thoughts of Hyukjae continuing to flash in his mind, Donghae knew he could no longer fight it off.

 

Whining, Donghae easily detected Hyukjae’s scent, panting softly at the way his own body reacted to it. Hyukjae’s scent of his broken heat cycle still lingered, making it all the more appealing to Donghae as he followed the smell.

 

He needed help, and he needed it now.

 

 

 

 

Hyukjae could only stiffen in surprise when the door to his room slammed open, looking up to see Donghae standing in the doorway. His body began to react to Donghae’s scent, biting his lip to prevent a whine from coming out.

 

Curling his fingers into the fabric of his jeans, Hyukjae gave him a look. “Do you need anything?” he asked, trying to keep his voice light.

 

Donghae gripped the doorway, swallowing as his eyes looked everywhere but at him. “I...I…”

 

“What is it, Donghae?”

 

The younger bit his lip, finally looking at him, and Hyukjae was hit with a strong ache at the look in Donghae’s eyes.

 

Hyukjae knew Donghae was suffering, perhaps a bit worse than he did since it hit him stronger and faster, giving him no time to adapt. But that didn’t mean Hyukjae expected him to be the one sought out, though he knew there was another part of him that didn’t really mind all that much.

 

He took a few deep breaths, only to regret it when he only got lungfuls of Donghae’s scent instead, his body jerking forward to get closer to the younger werecat.

 

“Why don’t you go ask Sungmin-hyung for help?” Hyukjae managed out, sounding somewhat bitter as he recalled Sungmin’s offer from a few days back. For some reason, it bothered him, and it only bothered him more when he saw the way some of the other werecats were eyeing Donghae.

 

Donghae shook his head frantically, finally coming into the room and closing the door, locking it. “I don’t want him.”

 

“Well, in that case-”

 

“I want you,” the younger werecat whimpered, and Hyukjae felt his body move on its own accord. “ _Please_ , Hyukjae.”

 

Hyukjae began to breathe heavily, the air being filled with the scent of both of their heat, mingling together until the room almost felt suffocating.

 

“How do you want me to help?” Hyukjae breathed out, and he made a low, pleased sound when Donghae reached out to him, grabbing him. The initial touch of their skin caused them both to jerk, the heat growing stronger.

 

Donghae attempts to speak, but all he manages to do is breathe and gasp in Hyukjae’s face before resting his head to his, trying to calm down.

 

Hyukjae can feel the heat coming off Donghae’s skin, can see the way the soft t-shirt is sticking to the male’s back.

 

He shuts his eyes, his own body heating as he hesitantly holds Donghae’s hips, waiting for him.

 

“How…” Donghae pants out, and Hyukjae greedily inhales more of the male’s scent. “I…”

 

“Don’t try to dictate it,” Hyukjae advises softly, one of his hands squeezing soothingly. “Just….do what comes to you.”

 

Hyukjae opens his eyes at the stuttered breath Donghae makes, sees the need in the male’s dark eyes.

 

He waits for the younger to say something, to show how hard he’s finding this whole thing.

 

Instead, he’s being kissed.

 

It had been a soft pressing of the lips, but the second Hyukjae’s brain realised he was being kissed, it all changed.

 

Inhaling sharply as he kisses back, Donghae’s hands latch themselves to him, pressing him close as Hyukjae encourages him, and a spike of pure heat surrounds them as Donghae makes a desperate moan, the kiss getting messy as both try to curb their growing need, only for it to continue to grow and grow.

 

When Donghae’s nails start to dig through his clothes, tugging them, Hyukjae breaks the kiss, remembers how scattered your mind is when all you can think about is being satisfied, and pulls Donghae’s shirt off.

 

Hyukjae runs his hands over the male’s now healthy body, watches as he presses against Hyukjae’s touch, and finds himself kissing the male this time, his nails dragging down, feeling the give of Donghae’s soft stomach.

 

Donghae hisses, but moans, chasing after him as they both begin to undress each other, a mindless need to get naked fast.

 

The younger werecat arched up to Hyukjae when the older presses him down on his bed, lips bruising each other’s as they began to touch each other.

 

“Hyukjae,” Donghae whined as the older pulled away, trailing his fingers down his sides.

 

Hyukjae breathed heavily, burying his face into the crook of Donghae’s neck as he mouthed at the skin, tasting the salt of the sweat that had formed there. He didn’t say anything when Donghae called his name again, planting kisses down his neck and chest as he slid down Donghae’s body.

 

The younger jerked at feeling Hyukjae brush against him, almost whining at how torturously slow Hyukjae was going.

 

Ignoring the demands coming from Donghae, Hyukjae pressed a kiss against his stomach, causing another spike of heat to hit them both.

 

He nearly moaned at how good it felt, completely different from his experience with Junsu as he wrapped a hand around Donghae, lazily stroking him.

 

“Don’t be a fucking tease,” Donghae panted, fingers sliding into Hyukjae’s hair. “Please, just hurry up!”

 

Hyukjae huffed, slapping his thigh before suddenly going up to kiss Donghae deeply again, grabbing a leg and wrapping it around his waist as he began to rock against the younger.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, Donghae tried to breathe, but the air was filled with their mingling scents, causing him to jerk upwards against Hyukjae to find more friction, needing a way to get rid of the heat building inside of him.

 

Hyukjae seemed to share his sentiments as he leaned down again, attaching his mouth to Donghae’s neck and beginning to suck on a patch of skin as he began to stroke Donghae faster, earning pleased moans from the younger werecat.

 

He shifted a bit as he pulled his hand away, settling to hold Donghae’s hips once more and rocked against him, almost biting down on the skin he was sucking on when Donghae decided to tug on his hair harshly.

 

Moaning unexpectedly by the lick of pain and pleasure that came from the tug, Hyukjae grabs the male’s jaw and kisses him deeply, his hips rocking slower, rubbing against Donghae to make him feel and want it more.

 

Just as it gets to feel so good, both of them whining against each other’s lips, Hyukjae vaguely registers the sound of someone running.

 

When the bedroom door suddenly slams open, Donghae accidentally bites Hyukjae’s lip as both of them jerk and let out startled sounds at the intrusion.

 

“Get out!” Hyukjae screams, lip possibly bleeding as Sungmin keeps his eyes and nose covered with one hand.

 

The other flings something at Hyukjae before Sungmin is slamming the door shut.

 

Both of them look down beside them.

 

“Oh yeah,” Hyukjae says dumbly at seeing the bottle of lube.

 

Donghae practically tries to bury his face into Hyukjae’s neck due to mortification.

 

Hyukjae makes a soothing sound, gently moving so he can kiss Donghae, to ease him.

 

“At least we’re not suffocating anymore,” he teases about how due to both of them being startled, the heated moment died.

 

Donghae licks over the area he bit, and Hyukjae takes backs his words as he feels the air shift again, Donghae’s heat not caring any longer they were disturbed.

 

Without needing to say anything, they fall back to the pull of need and desire.

 

Both are unaware when it happened, but as they’re both panting in each other’s face, trying to contain how good it feels as the give of the bed creaks with every thrust and drawn out moan, it isn’t about Donghae’s heat anymore.

 

If it was about Donghae’s heat, it would have been how Hyukjae’s had been, just simple sex until the need for it died down.

 

This wasn’t simple sex, both of them were too desperate for the other, needing more and being unable to get it and crying out in more desperate need.

 

With every kiss, the tighter their chest became, the more they needed and wanted the other.

 

Later in the night, when Donghae’s heat finally breaks, both are exhausted, too tired to care about the state their bodies are in.

 

Hyukjae had left soon after his heat broke with Junsu. He didn’t spend the night, even though he was tired.

 

Donghae stays in his bed, both of them huddled together.

 

Both fall asleep to a much stronger scent tied to both of them.

 

 

 

 

“I see you two look chipper.”

 

Both Donghae and Hyukjae flushed under the teasing grins of their friends, the former quickly burying himself into his food to avoid being stared at.

 

Hyukjae let out a huff, his arms crossing. “Perverted old men. Who comes into a room during sex?!”

 

“I always like to think you two are being safe,” Sungmin said, tone one of innocence as he sipped at his orange juice. “And to make sure you don’t get hurt. Who was it used on, anyway?”

 

All eyes turned to Donghae, the youngest choking a bit on his food whilst Hyukjae patted his back.

 

“You two smell weird,” Yesung grunted as he entered the dining room with a plate of food in one hand.

 

Hyukjae blinked curiously. “If you mean we smell like sex, then-”

 

“No,” the older grumbled. “When I mean weird, I mean _weird_. Like, it’s not something I’m used to at all.”

 

Sungmin laughed. “They are smelling weird.”

 

Hyukjae and Donghae turned to an even darker shade of red as their friends laughed, both of them burning with embarrassment.

 

 

 

 

It was weird, Hyukjae decided, frowning just the slightest bit as he stared at Donghae.

 

Donghae had been roped into helping with the home-grown vegetables, picking out the ones that were ripe before fall settled in. He watched the youngest, feeling his body reacting to the way Donghae’s scent seemed to stand out to him even more than usual.

 

Memories of their heated night together flashed back in his mind, and he let out a quiet sound at the familiar curl of arousal burning through him. He saw Donghae’s eyes flicker over to him, and he simply gave him a smile.

 

Hyukjae wasn’t sure what it was, but their heat had finally died down recently, surprised when it had already synched up together that it ended almost at the same time, and he could still feel the attraction towards Donghae. Not even with Junsu, who he shared his first heat night together with, did he feel the same pull. It scared him, making him wonder what it was, but whatever it was, it made him long to simply be near Donghae.

 

And that scared him the most.

 

“Hyukjae?”

 

Blinking in surprise, Hyukjae nearly reeled back in surprise at seeing Donghae standing in front of him, the younger gazing at him curiously.

 

“What’s up?” Hyukjae managed out, almost choking the words out at smelling the attraction grow stronger.

 

Donghae held up the basket of vegetables. “Dinner?”

 

“Right, right,” the older mumbled, not at all hesitating to help Donghae carry the produce. “My turn, right?”

 

Nodding, Donghae happily followed after Hyukjae, and Hyukjae found he didn’t really mind it so much.

 

But it had been a surprise when after Hyukjae put the basket down in the kitchen did he feel himself being tugged into a kiss, his eyes almost bulging out from the shock of it. However, it passed quickly, and he kissed Donghae back, earning a pleased sound from the younger.

 

The reality only came back to them when they pulled away, and Donghae nearly jumped back, his eyes wide.

 

“I...I...uh...Sorry!” Donghae squeaked out, running out from the kitchen.

 

Hyukjae stared after him, his lips tingling and that familiar coil forming again.

 

Their heat ended, yet the attraction was still there, making Hyukjae all the more confused.

 

What did it mean?

 

And why was it only towards Donghae?

 

Licking his lips, Hyukjae nearly shuddered at the lingering taste of Donghae, almost groaning to himself.

 

Why did this have to happen to him?

 

 

 

 

It takes not even an hour later before Hyukjae is smacked with an idea of why he’s being pulled to Donghae like he’s a magnet.

 

Running towards the ward, Hyukjae waves out the startled werecat that had been sitting on Junsu’s bench.

 

“Hyuk?” Junsu asks, concerned as Hyukjae sits on the bench. “What’s up?”

 

“Why am I still attracted to Donghae?” Hyukjae demands, eyes wild.

 

Junsu straightens slightly. “What do you mean?”

 

“Like what the word means, why am I suddenly wanting him when I never wanted you? Why do I smell weird? Why does he smell good? Why is this happening, Junsu, you’re not telling me why,” Hyukjae babbles, hysteria close to following.

 

Junsu calms him down, and once Hyukjae is breathing more easily, he begins to explain.

 

Any hope he had of being wrong is destroyed once Junsu has finished.

 

“You look like you knew this,” Junsu says carefully, watching him.

 

Hyukjae swallows. “I had a feeling.”

 

“Hey,” Junsu calls softly, trying to meet Hyukjae’s gaze as he looks away. “This is good, Hyuk. Really good.”

 

“I’m sixteen, Junsu,” Hyukjae forces out, his heart thumping wildly. “I’ve only just matured. How can I be mated already?”

 

“We don’t mate just once, remember?” Junsu reminds him of the polygamy nature to their world. “But being mated is something to celebrate, Hyuk.”

 

“Junsu….we’re sixteen,” he grinds out. “Donghae….he’s a turned werecat, he’s only just gotten used to the fact everything is happening ten times as fast for him. If I throw this at him-”

 

“What makes you so sure he isn’t already aware?” Junsu asks, curious. “He’s Djur breed, they’re more sensitive. He could already be aware.”

 

Hyukjae thinks back to the moment in the kitchen, how natural it had been for not just Donghae to kiss him, but for Hyukjae to respond.

 

Then he remembers the look of panic on the werecat’s face.

 

“I don’t think he knows,” Hyukjae mumbles.

 

“Listen, Hyuk, I know this is overwhelming, but it’s happening. I saw you two earlier, saw the way you both pull towards each other, and I’m not sorry to say this, but that isn’t something new,” Junsu tells him gently.

 

Hyukjae stares at him. “What do you mean?”

 

“Hyuk, ever since he arrived, you’ve been pulled to him, whether you fully realised it or not,” Junsu tells him softly.

 

“That’s not true!”

 

Junsu sighed, shaking his head. “But it is,” he argued softly. “When he was still a kitten, you’ve been the one always reprimanding Yesung about how he took care of Donghae. You didn’t have to do that - none of the others did. You were the only one who ever really managed to get him out of his shell, enough for him to be more comfortable around the rest of us.”

 

“But that’s...that’s just something people around the same age do,” Hyukjae argued. “There’s no way the two of us can be mated!”

 

“You can deny it all you want, but it’s there. Even if you try to fight it, there will always be a time wherein the pull will become too strong, and you won’t be able to pull away anymore.”

 

Shaking his head repeatedly, Hyukjae covered his face with his hands.

 

 

 

 

Donghae didn’t know what it was.

 

All he knew there was an ache in his chest as he watched Hyukjae continue to distance himself from him, making his heart clench in pain once he realized the older werecat was really avoiding him.

 

He briefly wondered why; did he do something wrong? Did Hyukjae not like him anymore?

 

Questions swam in his head like a whirlpool that can never be stopped, a maelstrom of emotions inside of him that only made him more anxious.

 

Donghae watched sadly when Hyukjae ran from the dinner table after excusing himself hurriedly, looking down at his own plate of food and poked at it with his chopsticks.

 

It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder did he look up, seeing Sungmin’s comforting smile aimed at him.

 

“It’s okay,” Sungmin soothed, wrapping his arms around Donghae’s shoulders as he drew him into a comforting hug. “Hyukjae just needs time.”

 

Donghae closed his times, vaguely aware of the others’ sympathetic looks towards him. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No,” Junsu spoke up. “Hyukjae’s just trying to...adapt.”

 

“Adapt to what?”

 

“You two are mated,” Leeteuk explained to Donghae, seeing the confusion in his eyes. “In our world, mating is something to be celebrated about, and it doesn’t happen just between one person. Mating is a polygamous thing, but only if there’s approval between all parties, and there is an attraction there.”

 

Donghae frowned. “So, Hyukjae’s attracted to me, but he’s denying it?”

 

“He’s simply afraid,” Yesung explained to him. “He’s still young, after all, just like you. The whole mating thing is a scary thought. Aren’t you afraid, too?”

 

Biting his lip, the youngest shook his head. “No,” he admitted. “I’m not afraid, but Hyukjae is, and that scares me.”

 

Junsu gave him a comforting smile while Sungmin nuzzled his nose into Donghae’s hair. “It’s okay, Donghae. Just give him some more time. He’ll come around.”

 

“What if he doesn’t?” The question escaped Donghae before he could even think about stopping himself. The fear was there, lingering in his chest, and he could only assume the worst.

 

Donghae didn’t really understand what it would mean if a mate rejected him, but he did know it would only cause him unbearable pain.

 

None of the older werecats answered him, not that Donghae expected them to.

 

So, he simply closed his eyes, leaning against Sungmin for support as the older continued to hold him.

 

 

 

 

“Lockdown? What are we on a lockdown for?” Hyukjae demanded, grumpily following after Sungmin. “I know there’s a big storm coming, but there’s no need for a lockdown.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Sungmin reached over and flicked his nose, earning a disgruntled look from the younger. “You know how Leeteuk can get once these storms come by. Stop being sulky and help the rest of us settle down for the next few days.”

 

Still grumbling, Hyukjae could only nod, obediently accepting the blankets Sungmin handed over to him. However, before he could even take a step, he froze in his spot once he saw Donghae watching him from the doorway. He saw the sadness in Donghae’s eyes, making him bite his lip as he turned away from the sight.

 

“Hyuk-”

 

“I’ll go this way,” Hyukjae hurriedly said as he walked away, down the hallway leading to Leeteuk’s office and Junsu’s ward.

 

He clutched at the blankets in his hands, deciding to fuck it all and go out for a run.

 

He couldn’t last any longer if he remained in the same compound as Donghae without the need to be close to him tugging at him to do so.

 

 

 

 

Leeteuk checks his email one last time, worry churning in his stomach as he rereads the words.

 

_Got wind of them near you guys._

_Keep safe._

 

The email had come yesterday from an R&S informant, and double checking with their sources, Leeteuk immediately put his compound on lockdown, using the incoming storm as a cover for it.

 

Being part of the R&S meant that they offered shelter to the rescued werecats that are either born or turned. It started off as one group, to rescue and shelter those who were used and most often abused, until what is has become today, a system, a hidden network, to fight against the biggest threat to them all.

 

It’s only been in the most recent years that humans found out their existence. In the past, whenever a human found out the existence of werecats, the human was dealt with by a nearby pack to ensure safety for them all.

 

However, a certain underground company knew of their existence, the rumour going around is that the founding family of the company had withheld a werecat for years, learning the species secrets, building its knowledge until it finally revealed itself to them as a major threat.

 

Ever since then, the hunts began.

 

Werecats fled, forming packs of security or becoming part of the R&S network. Whilst most went to ground or joined to help fight and prevent exposure, the lure of money, the greed of power, entices plenty of werecats to help the humans in their hunts.

 

Clicking that his compound is on amber alert, Leeteuk watches as the R&S system alerts the others, warning them in case anything were to happen.

 

Leeteuk only prays that nothing does.

 

 

 

 

Being a Varma breed means that he is more feline-like in his beast form. They’re more balanced, not prone to aggression unless it’s called for. They’re the ‘safe’ breed, and the most common.

 

Running in this bigger form was always exhilarating, nothing like being in his domestic form, and as Hyukjae leaps, stretching out his long limbs to bounce off the sturdy tree, he can’t help but feel the rush it gives him.

 

He hasn’t felt so free in weeks.

 

He can smell the rain, waiting to pour down and soak everything, and Hyukjae swerves in and out of the trees of the forest, training his agility, seeing the slight differences in his form now he’s fully grown and mature.

 

As the first rumble of distant thunder rolls through the darkening sky, the first drops of rain begins to fall in its wake.

 

Hyukjae shakes his fur, inhales deep.

 

And stops breathing.

 

Lowering slightly upon instinct, Hyukjae keeps his senses focused on the scent that had come his way.

 

It’s not rare for humans from the town to coming hiking through the forest that they live near, considering they live close to some mountains too, it’s not at all surprising to find the odd lost human.

 

But as Hyukjae creeps, his huge build easily balancing his weight as he moves stealthily, he wants to make sure they’re not _too_ lost.

 

It’s only when he’s moved a few more feet that another scent joins the humans, and it causes every hair on Hyukjae’s body to stand on end, a rush of adrenaline running through him at the smell of the unknown werecat.

 

Werecats and humans very rarely coexist.

 

Hyukjae starts backing away, praying he’s downwind from them.

 

Leeteuk didn’t put them on lockdown because of a storm.

 

A low growl starts to come through the forest, the raining becoming heavier with it.

 

He put them on lockdown because hunters are in the area.

 

Hyukjae could feel himself start to panic, but he knew he couldn't carelessly run back to the compound.

 

If those werecats had managed to already smell him, then he would only lead them back to the others.

 

Back to Donghae.

 

When another growl reached his ears, this time sounding more beast like than the incoming storm, Hyukjae made a run for it. He had to lead them away, even if it meant he'd get captured in the process.

 

 

 

 

Donghae's hand shattered the glass he had in his grip, startling the others, but he paid no mind to it.

 

Instead, he tried to figure out where this sense of foreboding came from, his chest growing tight with anxiety as each second passed.

 

As he allowed Victoria to clean his hand from the broken shards, Donghae stilled as he became acutely aware of one thing.

 

"Where's Hyukjae?"

 

Victoria paused, her eyebrows furrowing. "Sungmin said he went to go give blankets down the other hallway that has Leeteuk's office in it."

 

"He never came down that way," Leeteuk spoke up from where he was helping setting up dinner. "Actually, I haven't seen him in a few hours now."

 

Junsu frowned. "Where could he be? He knows it's too dangerous—"

 

"He's gone," Donghae breathed out.

 

Leeteuk stilled. "What? No. If that's the case, then we have to get him back quickly."

 

"It's a storm. I'm sure Hyukjae is smart enough to take cover until it passes," Junsu assured their leader.

 

Donghae watched Leeteuk frown, worry evident on his features, and there was something off about it that made the beast inside Donghae roar.

 

"What are you not telling us?" Donghae demanded.

 

Leeteuk didn't say anything as he glanced at Junsu and Victoria. "You two come with me. Donghae, stay here and do not leave."

 

"I'm coming with you!" Donghae said sharply. "Hyukjae is my mate, and I am not going to risk losing him!"

 

"Dong—" Junsu fell silent, seeing Donghae's beast appear for the first time as his eyes flashed silver. He swallowed before turning to Leeteuk. "Let's take him."

 

Leeteuk appeared hesitant before finally nodding. "Okay, let's go."

 

 

 

 

Hyukjae was beyond scared by now.

 

He was utterly and horribly terrified.

 

His chest ached, longing for air as he sprinted away from the pack of werecats chasing after him. He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, but he didn't want to give up so easily.

 

"Just give up!" A gleeful voice sang through the trees. "You've got nowhere to run now!"

 

Hyukjae ignored it, trying to push down be panic rising up as his mind decided to torment him with images about how these hunters will treat him. And not a single picture helped him calm down, his panic increasing with each breath he took.

 

Despite being in beast form, age and experience is against him if he even dared to fight them.

 

Fighting with your pack brothers doesn’t really prepare you for the actual threat of being hunted and taken against your will.

 

Panic is ruling him too much, his flight instinct firmly in gear as he runs, legs starting to tire with his pace and urgency.

 

He knows at least one is in beast form, the male had gotten a tad too close at one point, and if it wasn’t for Hyukjae’s knowledge of the forest, he would have been grabbed then and there.

 

Hearing the beast’s snarl get closer again, Hyukjae changes direction, his four paws digging his claws into the wet earth as he swings his bulk around and races up the incline, heading towards higher ground to avoid getting too near town.

 

Whilst he can’t scale a mountain, he can tire them out, hopefully to the point he can escape.

 

A dead weight knocks him flying to the left, crushing him to the ground, and Hyukjae’s head rings with the beast’s victorious snarl as it calls to the others of its catch.

 

Hyukjae bucks, his claws unsheathing to protect himself as he tries to escape, clawing at the ground as his own snarl being more desperate than fearsome.

 

Hyukjae feels the ghost of teeth at the back of his scruff and almost turns limp right then, before he gives one last desperate buck, and the beast loses balance, and Hyukjae launches himself free.

 

Rounding to meet the beast, Hyukjae matches it as it rises onto its hind legs, baring its teeth as it challenges Hyukjae.

 

Swallowing at the difference in muscle mass between them, Hyukjae braces himself, knowing his slender build will probably be the thing to save him from getting killed straight away.

 

As the sound of the hunters get closer, Hyukjae puts all of his trust into his instinct as the beast comes charging for him.

 

 

 

 

Distantly, he can hear screams.

 

Distantly, he can hear them chase after him.

 

Donghae’s only ever been in this form once before.

 

Snarling as pure unadulterated aggression floods through his veins, Donghae’s eyes turn to slits the faster he runs through the bushes and darts around the trees.

 

All he can smell his is mate’s fear, the entire forest is saturated with it.

 

That fears calls his beast on, another savage sound leaving his chest as he races for where his mate’s scent is taking him.

 

The scent of others means nothing. The beast has no reason to care for dead people.

 

Growling as the scent grew stronger, Donghae quickened his pace until he tackled the creature who dared to hurt his mate.

 

The beast growled back at him, ears folded back, and Donghae snarled back.

 

Between the two of them, it was truly a question of who will win. The other had more experience, more knowledge of how to move.

 

But Donghae, in his current state, is nothing but a beast himself, a true Djur monster. He had already killed the others who dared to hurt his mate, the rage and aggression still going strong.

 

As he placed himself protectively in front of Hyukjae, Donghae's lips curled back, baring his teeth at the older werecat.

 

The other snarled back before the two charged at each other.

 

It was a fight — no, a bloodbath.

 

Claws tore at the other's skin, rivulets of blood breaking free until nothing but scratches and bruises began to mar their bodies.

 

Donghae only became truly aware of himself when he heard his name being yelled out.

 

Chest heaving, the younger werecat didn't bother to turn around, his aggression still strong.

 

"Donghae," he heard Hyukjae call out. "Donghae, it's okay."

 

Snarling, Donghae turned to his mate, almost snarling at seeing him being helped by the other members of their pack.

 

"Donghae." Pulling away from the others, Hyukjae took a few steps towards Donghae, the younger nearly snarling. "Donghae, calm down. They're gone. They're not after me anymore."

 

Donghae snarled, his flaws flexing.

 

"Don't worry. It's just me. Just focus on me. Everything is okay."

 

Hyukjae stares up at him, eyes determined. “Donghae, I’m okay.”

 

Aware of the other’s presence in his head, Donghae has to wait for the beast to make sure the….lump of shredded muscle and flesh is indeed dead.

 

Donghae almost recoils, but his beast keeps his focus on their reward for keeping their mate safe.

 

Once the image is well and truly burned into his memory, Donghae feels the beast recede, feels his body shifting, joining the others in human form.

 

Covered in blood, both his own and the others his beast had slaughtered, Donghae swallows, feels the way his muscles start to shake.

 

When he collapses to his knees, unable to bear his weight anymore, only Hyukjae steps forward to help him.

 

Only Hyukjae touches him, murmurs and whispers to him as he helps him back to the compound, the older werecats giving him space, but Donghae knows they’re wary, possibly scared of seeing his Djur side unleashed.

 

Donghae tries to keep the exhaustion at bay, but the second they are within sight of the building, Donghae buckles, and Hyukjae calls out for help as he loses consciousness.

 

When he comes around, his body feels like a deadweight, his head hurts, and he’s not in the ward where he expected to be.

 

He’s in Hyukjae’s room.

 

Managing to lift his head slightly, Donghae sees the male’s bed across from the one he’s on, meaning, he’s on the bed that should smell like Yesung, only, all he can smell is himself.

 

“Yesung thought it would be best to change the sheets before moving you here.”

 

Donghae looks over at the doorway, his heart thumping at seeing Hyukjae’s form.

 

Hyukjae comes in and shuts the door. “You’ve been out for hours. Junsu cleaned you up in the ward, but I…” Hyukjae cuts himself off.

 

Donghae can barely breathe. “You….this was your idea?”

 

Hyukjae avoids meeting his gaze as he sits on his own bed. “Got a problem with it?” he asks, still not looking at him as he tidies his already neat pillows.

 

Donghae strains to sit up, and Hyukjae hisses as Donghae bites back a groan, flopping down before the werecat can do it himself.

 

“Do not move,” Hyukjae growls, his brown eyes staring down at him. “Idiot.”

 

Donghae breathes slowly and carefully through the ache in his ribs, tries to ignore the pain in his stomach.

 

Once Hyukjae is certain he won’t, he stops looming.

 

With him being this close, it only makes Donghae want to be closer, the male’s scent calling to him as always.

 

Donghae moves his hand, reaching out.

 

Hyukjae carefully sits on the edge of the bed, holding Donghae’s hand as he stares down at their interlocked hands.

 

It’s hard to figure out where to start. Does he mention his beast? The hunters? Why Hyukjae left? What do the others think now they are reminded of how different he is to them?

 

So many questions, so many thoughts, but all Donghae can do is bring their hands to his face as he breathes in the male’s scent, and presses a kiss to the back of the slightly bruised knuckles.

 

Hyukjae’s scent grows a little as Donghae hears him swallow. “Donghae…”

 

“Would do it again,” Donghae whispers against Hyukjae’s hand, his eyes shut as he nuzzles.

 

He hears Hyukjae make a soft sound, feels him move slightly. “Junsu...he explained why....how your beast form is different.”

 

Donghae nods. “I could probably do with a lesson too,” he tries to joke, hears how flat it sounds, and sighs. “I-”

 

“We can talk about it later,” Hyukjae whispers, and Donghae stiffens as the male slips his hand free.

 

As his eyes snap open when he feels Hyukjae move to lie down. “You-”

 

“I’m on the very edge,” Hyukjae argues, cutting him off as he grabs Donghae’s hand again, placing it between them as he awkwardly lies on the single bed.

 

Donghae smiles. “I wasn’t trying to argue.”

 

Hyukjae shuts his eyes. “Good. Now shut up and rest.”

 

Donghae’s grin grows, and his eyes remain open until he can’t keep them open any longer, not wanting to leave this moment.

 

After being ignored and avoided, Donghae wanted to cherish this before it broke from him.

 

 

 

 

"A trigger?" Donghae repeated softly as he stared at Junsu, noting how the medic seemed slightly tensed around him. "I won't hurt you."

 

Junsu gave him an apologetic smile before he nodded. "Sorry," he said genuinely. "Anyway, yes. Before, I thought only the 'k' word would be strong enough to cause a trigger, but it seems you've developed a new one. My knowledge on Djurs aren't wide enough, but I do know that the beast form that Djurs have are only triggered."

 

The younger stared down at his hands as he played with the end of his shirt. "So, I can only enter that form when it's triggered?"

 

"Yes and no. It would appear that your beast was only triggered, becoming dominant when Hyukjae was in danger," the medic explained to him. "So it caused it to flip the switch and have you in the rear while it took control of everything."

 

Donghae bit his lip, memories coming to the forefront of his mind as he thought about his brother. As he pushed it back, he released a heavy sigh. "Then...the trigger is possibly activated when I see a loved one hurt or...dying?"

 

There was a moment of silence, causing him to peek up at Junsu.

 

The look on the medic's face was one Donghae burned into memory.

 

"Hyukjae is safe," Junsu told Donghae. "No harm will ever come to him, or you."

 

Donghae shook his head. "But there's a possibility I can hurt Hyukjae, even in that form. Its rage is...uncontrollable."

 

Junsu gave him a meaningful look. "Donghae. That does not mean you are a threat."

 

The youngest gave him a crooked smile. "I'm always a threat, Junsu," he reminded him. "I became a monster to destroy monsters. What does that make me?"

 

Shuffling closer, Junsu grabbed Donghae's hands and grabbed his chin, making him look at him.

 

"You are no monster, Donghae. You are a hero. You saved your friend - your mate, from those who wished to harm him. That's all. Don't try to convince yourself otherwise."

 

Donghae said nothing as he closed his eyes, allowing Junsu to tug him into a comforting hug.

 

He knew Junsu spoke the truth, but it didn't ease his guilt away.

 

While he hated what those people did to him, it was never strong enough for him to want to kill him.

 

And the fact he took lives stayed with him.

 

 

 

 

Hyukjae let out a hiss when Sungmin poked at him. "What?"

 

"How's it going with you and Donghae?" Sungmin asked carefully as he pulled away.

 

The younger looked over to where Donghae was talking to Victoria. "Fine."

 

"Are you still going to deny that you're mates?"

 

Hyukjae stiffened. "I can't deny that anymore, can I? It's not like I can do anything about it this time."

 

His pack brother gave him a look, one that made Hyukjae shift uncomfortably. "Do not think of this as a burden, Hyukjae."

 

"I'm not!" The younger hissed.

 

Sungmin slowly shook his head. "You are, and you know it. You've only come to accept it because you're the only thing that can keep Donghae calm, but the whole mate thing has a purpose."

 

Hyukjae turned his head, not wanting to discuss the matter any further.

 

"Hyukjae, Donghae sees you and has accepted you as his mate. He doesn't see you as a burden. You should do the same."

 

"I'm—"

 

"Otherwise, Donghae will do something stupid," Sungmin told him flatly. "He's a Djur breed, they're sensitive. If he finds out that you're still denying the fact that you're mates, then he'll run."

 

Hyukjae shook his head. "Donghae won't do that."

 

"The whole time Donghae's been here, I've noticed that he does certain things when he feels like he's a burden."

 

"Like what?"

 

"He'll pull away completely until he becomes nothing more but part of the background."

 

 

 

 

Leeteuk sighed heavily as he watched Hyukjae and Donghae, the youngest pair tiptoeing around each other.

 

It made his heart ache, but he knew he could do nothing.

 

From what he could see, Hyukjae would stick close to Donghae, the latter relishing it, but there was something oddly hesitant about it.

 

"Is everything okay?" Leeteuk asked Junsu, aware the medic had spoken to Donghae earlier.

 

Junsu sighs, watching them too. “I think if this carries on, Donghae’s going to run or snap.”

 

Leeteuk studies the younger werecat, watches as Donghae’s eyes follow Hyukjae as he leaves the room, helping another pack member.

 

Seeing the barely contained confusion and sadness in those brown eyes, Leeteuk grabs Junsu and drags him from the room.

 

“Leeteuk, what the-”

 

“I will not allow them to dance around each other,” Leeteuk vows. “They need to face it like grown adults, not children.”

 

“They’re still sixteen,” Junsu defends them, following him. “You can’t blame them for taking it hard.”

 

Leeteuk waves the two girls out of the room, ignoring Junsu’s question of why they’re in the laundry room, before Leeteuk messes up the neat piles the girls had done.

 

“You’ve lost it,” Junsu mutters, watching him. “You’ve finally lost it.”

 

“I will if those two don’t talk about it,” Leeteuk says, panting as he makes sure it’s all one big lovely mess.

 

Grinning, he turns to Junsu. “Go and get Hyukjae and Donghae. They have a job to do.”

 

 

 

 

“I could’ve sworn this was Yoona’s turn this week,” Hyukjae grumbles, shuffling into the laundry room.

 

“Oh….” Donghae murmurs, surprised from where he’s sitting on the floor, sorting out the mess of clothes.

 

Before Hyukjae can turn and leave to dump the chore on another, the door shuts in his face, the sound of the lock turning.

 

“Hyung!” Hyukjae yells, smelling Leeteuk from the other side.

 

“You are not leaving that room until both of you have talked!”

 

Hyukjae feels the back of his neck heat up, aware of Donghae’s gaze, as the sound of Leeteuk’s feet take him away.

 

Turning, Hyukjae awkwardly clears his throat as he joins the werecat on the floor to help sort out the clothes.

 

As a minute ticks by with them working in silence, Hyukjae is finding it harder and harder to ignore Donghae. His scent, his presence, even the sound of him breathing, is becoming more and more second nature for Hyukjae to notice and be drawn to.

 

After another minute, Donghae chucks the jeans down in frustration. “Just say it,” the werecat growls out.

 

Hyukjae calmly folds his top, placing it on the pile next to him. Feeling the male’s burning gaze, Hyukjae slowly inhales, shudders from the male’s intoxicating scent, and meets his gaze.

 

“What do you want me to say?” he asks, and Donghae’s cheek ticks with a tense muscle.

 

“Just tell me how you feel. Just fucking tell me that you don’t want to be mated to me!” Donghae shouts, shoving the pile of clothes near him away as he stands, turning his back to Hyukjae.

 

Hyukjae watches the male, noting how lack of worry he has towards the male’s growing frustration.

 

“Donghae…”

 

“I get it, we’re young, it’s scary - I’m scared out of my head about everything that is happening to me - but, despite that, despite the fact I’m a Djur and you’re not, despite the fact that I’m turned and you’re a born werecat, despite all of that, it feels right,” Donghae pants, his frustrated and almost borderline desperate rant finishing as he stares down at Hyukjae.

 

“You…” Donghae breaks off, his face breaking as tears build. “You let me in, allow me to get close, and then you push me away. I...just tell me, Hyukjae. Just reject me so I can call Kangin and find another shelter to go to.”

 

Hyukjae swallows, throat tight, his chest almost crippling his heart and lungs at how constricted it feels.

 

“I can’t help feeling scared,” he admits, cheeks warming. “Having a mate and being mated, that is more than just a causal relationship. That’s a long term commitment, and that scares me.”

 

Donghae eyes continue to glisten. “I know.”

 

Hyukjae looks down at his hands. “But you’re right.”

 

Donghae almost chokes, biting back his tears. “S-so-”

 

“I’m scared, but it feels so right when I’m around you,” Hyukjae rushes out, his eyes clenched shut as he finally admits the words out loud and to himself. “Ever since our heat, maybe even before that, I’ve been drawn to you, and it feels like second nature to touch you, to being so close to you.”

 

He jolts as Donghae touches his face, tilting his head up, needing to see him. When he spies Hyukjae’s own tears building, Donghae’s own fall.

 

“You kept my secret about my brother, you looked out for me when I was a kitten and was scared of everything,” Donghae sobs softly, and Hyukjae clutches his hands. “You’ve always seemed to be there whenever I needed someone.”

 

“I’m pretty sure we had a moment of brief hatred,” Hyukjae adds, unable to stop the tease.

 

Donghae laughs. “That too.”

 

Reaching up, allowing his hands to cup Donghae's face, Hyukjae gave him a smile. "I'm an idiot for pushing you away. I'm sorry."

 

The younger shook his head as he rested his forehead against Hyukjae's. "I'm an idiot for not confronting you sooner."

 

Hyukjae simply laughed, pecking Donghae's lips. "Let's just agree that we're both idiots." He smiled at the younger as he ran his hand through his hair.

 

"Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for bringing me out of the darkness I was trapped in," Donghae whispered. "Thank you for simply existing."

 

Smiling wider, Hyukjae leaned up and kissed him, finally feeling himself happy. It had been a torture for him to ignore the younger and distance himself from him.

 

He would never do that again.

 

Donghae is his mate.

 

He is Hyukjae's loved one; the one he'd be willing to die for.

 

And though they were still young, Hyukjae knew that it wouldn't change how he felt.

 

And when Donghae kissed him back, all Hyukjae knew was that his world was right, it was balanced.

 

He found a light in this dark world, and he would never let it go.

 

 

 


End file.
